


The Huntress Witches

by L_Luna98



Series: The Fertility Stone [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Fertility Stone AU, Lesbian Character, Magic, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Luna98/pseuds/L_Luna98
Summary: Almost 100 years have passed since the events of "The Origin of the Fertility Stone" the world of witches in the 18th century changed a lot since the new supreme leader took over the world of witches what once seemed like a door of hope in the 17th century for lesbian witches to have children now closed again with the ban coming back with everything this time being even hunted just because they liked girls.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Original Character(s)
Series: The Fertility Stone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638373
Kudos: 2





	The Huntress Witches

**Did you kiss?**

June 15, 1751 in the residence of the Cavendish Diana and Maria kiss each other.

\- Diana! Why'd you do that?

Says Maria.

\- I've been wanting that mouth of yours for years, Maria.

Says Diana.

\- But Diana is forbidden. We can't be caught kissing. You know what they do with lesbian witches?

Says Maria.

\- Nobody's gonna hear Maria, do you want to date me in secret?

Says Diana.

\- But they can find us.

Says Maria.

\- Can't they? They've already found out.

Does it???????

\- What? Miss Ryouko, we were just...

Says Diana.

\- I know what they were doing, girls. I'm not a fool.

Say Ryouko.

\- Please, Miss Ryouko, don't tell anyone.

Says Maria.

\- I'm not gonna tell girls, but only if they hear my story.

Say Ryouko.

\- Another old man's story.

Says Diana.

\- Diana! Be more respectful of your elders.

Says Maria.

\- You're a real pain in the ass, Maria.

Says Diana.

\- (This Diana is like Sarah, her personality is very similar to her).

\- That was 108 years ago when I was just a teenager.

Say Ryouko.

\- Have you ever been young?

Says Diana.

Maria slaps Diana.

\- Diana! Stop interrupting Mrs Ryouko.

Says Maria.

\- Thank you Maria, as I was saying I had just fled Japan when I defeated my sisters who had crazy plans and I didn't want to be part of it so I came to Britain to stay as far away from them as possible, I went out battling with every witch that I saw ahead killing many until one day a little girl of 11 years challenged me I with my 14 years I thought it would be an easy fight against the brat, but she was very strong and stubborn I arrived until I hit her face with my katana but it was in this moment that she defeated me.

Say Ryouko.

\- And what happened, Mrs Ryouko?

Say Diana and Maria.

\- She spared my life I had never seen anyone who, by defeating, spared the opponent's life, so I took her to my cave and took care of her injuries, she visited me every day bringing me food and I taught her various magic techniques from the east until one day this girl kissed me as a way to thank me the day I left.

Say Ryouko.

\- What? So have you ever kissed a girl?

Says Maria.

\- Are you trying to teach us a lesson in this story, Mrs Ryouko?

Says Diana.

\- I'm saying you can date freely at the Cavendish residence.

Say Ryouko.

\- What?

Say Diana and Maria amazed.

\- That house once had two couples of girls when I moved here. These two couples are your ancestral girls.

Say Ryouko.

\- What do you mean? Women can't have children with each other.

Says Maria.

\- It surprises me that you live in the same house as me and do not know about the fertility stone Maria

Says Diana.

\- Fertility stone? Does that really exist?

Says Maria.

\- So you know about the fertility stone, Diana?

Say Ryouko.

\- Of course, my mother told me about that and you know she doesn't care if I like girls or not she would be very happy to see me with Maria.

Says Diana.

\- So we can date here quietly, Diana, no one here will disturb us.

Says Maria.

\- Nice to see you like this, we haven't had such a couple since Jules and Alice in 90 years and they're your ancestors too.

Say Ryouko.

\- So how do you make that fertility stone, Mrs Ryouko? Do you know?

Says Maria.

\- I don't know how to make, but I can find the book Diana made about that.

Say Ryouko.

\- But I didn't make a book about the fertility stone?

Says Diana.

\- Your ancestor is also called Diana, your mother gave you that name in honor of her who unfortunately died in the year you were born.

Say Ryouko.

\- Got it.

Says Diana.

They go to the Cavendish library and get a book.

\- That's the one.

Say Ryouko.

"The fertility stone by Diana Cavendish."

\- Now you just read it and you'll find out how to make the fertility stone.

Say Ryouko.

\- Does it work?

Says Maria.

\- I've seen it work before just dripping a drop of your blood and a drop of your girlfriend's blood on the stone that it works.

Say Ryouko.

\- I hope it really works. We're the only ones left in the family.

Says Maria.

\- But there's one thing on that stone.

Say Ryouko.

\- What would be?

Says Diana.

\- It only works with true love from both of you.

Say Ryouko.

\- Then I'd see it work. I love Maria.

Says Diana.

\- But I don't know about me, Diana.

Says Maria.

\- I know you're confused, Maria, but in time you get used to it.

Says Diana.

\- I hope, it all came so suddenly to me.

Says Maria.

\- I'm sorry, Maria. You want to date me?

Says Diana.

\- It will be good for both of us.

Says Maria.

\- Looks like we are chosen for the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- (Another lesbian couple is formed in this house, but times are different, I hope nothing bad happens to them).

\- Be careful girls only date when you are sure you are safe to date if someone appears who is connected to the witches' council they can take you prey and you know that the punishment for being a lesbian is one of the worst.

Say Ryouko.

\- We'll be as careful as we can, Mrs Ryouko.

Says Diana.

\- How nice of you to be officially allowed to date in this house now.

Say Ryouko.

Diana and Maria kiss each other.

See you, lesbian witches...

Diana Cavendish II: The second Diana Cavendish of the family she is very smart and good at magic has enough resemblance to Sarah and the first Diana in appearance besides her own characteristics like freckles on the face and short stature she does not like when someone keep talking about she being short, has long greenish blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles, 1.51 m tall, weights 49 kg and was born in 23th November of 1737.

Maria Du Nord Brabham: She is a more educated and shy person, has characteristics that came from Jill and Claire besides a small mixture with Cavendish have happened, has short red hair fire color in the height of shoulders, green eyes, 1.56m tall, weights 52 kg and was born in 4th May of 1737.

**Gwendollin Benson**

Later in the dinner.

\- So Diana won't introduce me to her new girlfriend?

Says Eleanor.

\- What?

Says Diana.

\- You think I'm a fool, don't you?

Says Eleanor.

Diana swallows her own saliva.

\- Mrs Ryouko told me that you kissed Maria in the hallways of the house and you think I no longer suspected you two. What are you waiting for, Diana? She's your girlfriend and she's not even sitting next to you.

Says Eleanor.

\- I'm sorry, Mom.

Says Diana.

\- You don't have to apologize to me, Diana. Your girlfriend is Maria, not me.

Says Eleanor.

Diana goes to Maria and kisses her.

\- That Diana.

Says Eleanor face palming.

\- That's my girlfriend, Mom.

Says Diana pointing to Maria.

\- (She always behaves close to her mother, I never understand).

\- Hello, Mrs. Cavendish, I'm your daughter's girlfriend, Maria...

Says Maria.

\- I know who you are Maria, we live in the same house, you don't need all this presentation.

Says Eleanor.

\- I'm sorry, Mrs. Cavendish.

Says Maria.

\- Maria! You don't have to apologize. From what I understand, you'll have to form the fertility stone.

Says Eleanor.

\- And we're gonna make mommy.

Says Diana.

\- I know it was worth it to have given your name to Diana, you were meant to do it for what it seems.

Says Eleanor.

\- Is it true that I had an ancestor with that same name, Mom?

Says Diana.

\- Of course your fool, she was very nice to me she was my great-great-grandmother and died when I was pregnant I also met another ancestor of yours who was Diana's wife she had a scar on her face and hair the color of yours you seem to have pulled characteristics of them.

Says Eleanor.

\- That girl with the scar, Mrs Ryouko kissed her.

Says Diana.

\- What?

Says Eleanor.

\- (Since you handed me over I will not leave cheap).

\- She kissed that scar girl when she was 14.

Says Diana.

\- That was long before Sarah met Diana, Ryouko is three years older than them.

Says Eleanor.

\- The old one's r...

Says Diana.

Eleanor hits a punch on Diana.

\- Look at your language Diana!

Says Eleanor.

The next day Diana and Maria were walking around town shopping for home until Maria bumped into a brown-haired girl doing some shopping.

\- I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.

Says Maria.

\- I'm the one who's sorry. Let me help you.

Say??????

The girl helps Maria pick up the groceries that had fallen to the ground.

\- I've never seen you. Are you new in town?

Says Maria.

\- Yes, my name is Gwendollin Benson.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Can I just call you Gwen?

Says Diana.

\- Diana!

Says Maria.

\- Of course it can get easier.

It says Gwendollin.

\- My name is Diana Cavendish and that's my girlfriend...

Says Diana.

\- Diana!

Says Maria.

\- I almost slipped Maria, this is my friend Maria Du Nord Brabham, we live in the same house.

Says Diana.

\- Don't worry, girls, I won't tell anyone about it. I'm lesbian too. Are you witches?

It says Gwendollin.

\- Yeah, my family's pretty traditional here.

Says Diana.

\- I'm also a witch, I think it's stupid this law that forbids us to like girls even more what's happening to all this.

Says Gwendollin.

\- What?

Says Diana.

\- Where I came from there is a group of witches who are saying they have the fertility stone, but in fact they are witches hunting others to earn rewards.

It says Gwendollin.

\- Fertility stone? Gwen, would you mind go to my house? So we can talk about it better.

Says Diana.

\- I'll check with my mom, but I'll stop by later, yeah.

It says Gwendollin.

\- I live in the Cavendish mansion. You'll know where it is.

Says Diana.

\- Okay. Okay.

It says Gwendollin.

Later at the Cavendish residence.

\- That Gwendollin like she knows about the fertility stone?

Says Diana.

\- I know Diana, I was intrigued too.

Says Maria.

\- Diana! There's a brown-haired girl here!

Says Eleanor.

Diana goes to the door.

\- She's my friend Gwendollin.

Says Diana.

\- Isn't Maria satisfying you enough?

Says Eleanor.

\- Mommy!

Says Diana blushed.

Gwendollin gets blushed.

\- I'm Eleanor Cavendish, mother of that little brat here. I'm surprised she got another friend besides Maria.

Says Eleanor.

\- Come on, Gwen.

Says Diana.

\- Behave Diana with three can be more fun too.

Says Eleanor.

\- Mommy! Hey, stop!

Says Diana blushed.

Gwendollin and Diana go to the room where Maria was.

\- Hey, Gwen.

Says Maria.

\- Hi, Maria.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I know we still know each other today, but you talked about the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Do you know anything about the fertility stone?

It says Gwendollin.

\- It's a magical relic that can make us have daughters being lesbians.

Says Diana.

\- Isn't it? That thing doesn't exist.

It says Gwendollin.

\- Of course there is Gwen, look at that.

Diana takes the book on the fertility stone.

\- "The fertility stone by Diana Cavendish." Did you write that? The book I saw was under the same title, but it wasn't made by you.

It says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin opens the book.

\- 1668? What! But you don't look more than 100 years old. How did you do to become immortal?

It says Gwendollin.

\- I was born in 1737. This Diana Cavendish is my ancestor who wrote it.

Says Diana.

\- So can it really be that there's this fertility stone you're talking about?

It says Gwendollin.

\- Of course there is, but we have to create it using some magical relics by the looks of it.

Says Diana.

\- And how does it work?

It says Gwendollin.

\- You have to drip drops of blood on one of your own and one of your girlfriend.

Says Diana.

\- That's interesting.

It says Gwendollin.

\- But love has to be true between the two if the fertility stone doesn't work.

Says Diana.

\- Really, you're not from the same fertility stone I thought you were.

It says Gwendollin.

\- What do you mean?

Says Diana.

\- The fertility stone is the name of a group of hunting witches who kidnap lesbian witches and send them directly to be punished for it.

It says Gwendollin.

\- What?

Say Diana and Maria surprised.

\- My sister was captured by them and we hoped to get the fertility stone and have a daughter among us, but we were not captured and my sister managed to help me escape in time.

It says Gwendollin.

\- What happened to her?

Says Diana.

\- I don't know, Diana. She disappeared and didn't even show up at the special prison they created.

It says Gwendollin.

\- I get it now.

Says Diana.

\- Actually I had come here knowing why I heard that someone lives here who knew the fertility stone, but apparently you know something that is better.

It says Gwendollin.

\- We can help you with that, Gwen.

Says Diana.

\- Really?

It says Gwendollin.

See you, sister witches...

Gwendollin Benson: She is a gentle and caring girl, but she is also suspicious, her sister was captured by the group of hunting witches called "The fertility stone" and since then she goes after any connection with this group in an attempt to rescue her sister. She has long brown hair, green eyes, 1.59 m tall, weights 48 kg and was born in 18th April of 1737.

**Gwendollin against Diana**

June 27, 1751 the girls read the book of the first Diana on the fertility stone until Gwendollin arrived at Diana's house to deliver the book to her.

\- Really, that fertility stone should work.

Says Gwendollin.

\- So you read everything?

Says Diana.

\- Yes, but I am not going to form that fertility stone because the only person I loved is not with me.

It says Gwendollin.

\- I understand, but don't worry Gwen one day you'll find someone who loves you.

Says Diana.

Diana arrives at Gwendollin to get the book, but she holds it tight.

\- Gwen! This is no time to play, give me the book.

Says Diana.

\- I'll give you one condition.

Says Gwendollin.

\- What would that be?

Says Diana.

\- You and I will have a battle if I win I get the book if you win can get the book.

Says Gwendollin.

\- What? That book is no bargaining chip for you to do that.

Says Diana.

\- Then I won't give it back to you.

Says Gwendollin.

\- That's the way it's gonna be, okay, we're gonna fight.

Says Diana.

They go into the backyard of Diana's house.

\- This is a good place. No one's gonna know.

Says Diana.

\- Then let's start with that soon.

Says Gwendollin.

Diana starts concentrating her magic at the same time that Gwendollin does the same.

\- I won't take it easy with you, Diana.

Says Gwendollin.

Diana and Gwendollin cast their magic and they stall to neutralize each other.

\- What?

Say Gwendollin and Diana.

Diana appears behind Gwendollin and hits her with a magic throwing her forward.

\- I'm just getting started, Gwen.

Says Diana.

Gwendollin rolls and casts various spells on Diana, but she defends herself against all and appears in front of Gwendollin.

\- It fell right down.

It says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin hits a magic close on Diana causing an explosion that pushes her with everything back.

\- I have to say, you're no weak Diana.

Says Gwendollin.

Diana makes the smoke dissipate and appears unharmed.

\- You don't either, Gwen.

Says Diana.

\- What?

Says Gwendollin.

Diana passes with everything in Gwendollin.

\- What are you thinking of doing with that?

Says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin turns around and when she tries to cast magic, Diana pops her fingers and Gwendollin gets hit from nowhere.

\- What?

Says Gwendollin.

Diana snaps her fingers several times hitting several hits on Gwendollin until she is hit by a magic that Gwendollin can throw.

\- That's interesting.

It says Gwendollin.

Diana and Gwendollin charge a magic and the moment they hit each other in the face.

\- Hey, hey! Stop it!

Says Maria.

\- Maria?

Say Gwendollin and Diana.

\- What do you think you're doing?

Says Maria.

\- She didn't want to return the book unless we fight.

Says Diana.

\- That book? Did you guys fight over a little book?

Says Maria.

\- I just wanted to test Diana.

It says Gwendollin.

\- Excuse me?

Says Diana.

\- Looks like you'll be able to help me find out about the group of witches the fertility stone.

It says Gwendollin.

Maria gives Diana an ear tug.

\- Are you ignoring me, Diana?

Says Maria.

\- Maria, I don’t want to fight with Gwen anymore.

Says Diana.

\- You'd better really stop, you're friends.

Says Maria.

\- (I guess I won't have to test Maria).

\- What about you, Gwen? What's this about stealing our book?

Says Maria.

\- I'm sorry Maria, I was just going to give it back to you to see what Diana was capable of.

It says Gwendollin.

\- (This Maria is scary when she's angry and thinks she's quiet and cute).

\- You better stop that, now let's go home.

Says Maria.

They go back to the living room.

\- I have seen that you are very strong and powerful we can come together to find out about this hunting witch organization and if my sister is there we will rescue her.

It says Gwendollin.

\- We have to be very careful and they can't find us.

Says Diana.

\- I know what we can do.

Says Maria.

\- What?

They say Diana and Gwendollin.

\- We're outnumbered and these witches shouldn't be weak we need to get two more witches as strong as us so we could have more chances.

Says Maria.

\- Good idea, Maria, but how are we going to find stronger witches?

It says Gwendollin.

\- Luna Nova.

Says Maria.

\- What do you mean, Luna Nova?

It says Gwendollin.

\- Next year we're going to enter this witch academy and lately she's been hanging out with a lot of strong witches besides being known there as a paradise for us lesbians.

Says Maria.

\- But a year will take a long time, Maria.

It says Gwendollin.

\- If your sister is really well 1 year will not be much, it is enough time to think of a well-developed plan and we can create the real fertility stone in the meantime.

Says Maria.

\- Do you think you're ready for this, Maria?

Says Diana.

\- Sure, I had a crush on you, too, Diana.

Says Maria.

\- Then we'll go to the cave of love stone tomorrow.

Says Diana.

\- Let's go. The rest of the ingredients are in the house now.

Says Maria.

\- But we're not gonna get pregnant now.

Says Diana.

\- What?

Says Maria.

\- As you know, a fertility stone comes in four pieces.

Says Diana.

\- Yeah, I know four daughters is a lot.

Says Maria.

\- I want more and much more so let's get four pieces of the love stone.

Says Diana.

\- Four?

Says Maria amazed.

\- I had an idea that this first Diana never had.

Says Diana.

\- And what would that be? Besides wanting 16 daughters

Says Maria.

\- It won't be 16 daughters, I'll make a lot of pieces of the fertility stone to do some experiments.

Says Diana.

\- What do you mean?

Says Maria.

\- If you use two fertility stones at the same time, are twins born? What happens if I fuse one fertility stone with another? Things they didn't have in this book of the first Diana, I want to make an improved version of that book so I can help future lesbian witches who want to form the fertility stone and don't know the effects.

Says Diana.

\- Great, so I'm in for that, my smart cutie girlfriend.

Says Maria.

Diana gets blushed.

\- Maria, don’t call me that in front of Gwen.

Says Diana.

\- Why not little Diana?

Says Maria going to kiss Diana.

\- Now I'm sure I can be friends with you.

Say Gwendollin.

See you, fighter witches...

**The love stone**

On June 28, 1751, in the residence of the Cavendish Diana, Maria and Gwendollin prepared to fly to the cave of the stone of love.

\- Mommy, can we go to the cave of love stone?

Says Diana.

\- What are you gonna do in this place? You perverts?

Says Eleanor.

\- Mommy! Mommy! We're going there to create the stone of love.

Says Diana blushed.

\- Love stone? You young people make up every name for these things. Of course you can, but tell me what Diana's like with three.

Says Eleanor.

\- Mommy! Mommy!

Says Diana blushing.

\- I'm just playing with you, my little baby.

Says Eleanor kissing Diana on the cheek.

\- Mommy!I’m not a baby anymore.

Says Diana blushing.

\- You can go all you want into that cave of that love stone, but come back soon.

Says Eleanor.

\- Stop staring at me and laughing.

Says Diana.

\- I'm sorry about that.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Hey, stop!

Says Diana.

\- Let's stop Gwen or little Diana will get mad.

Says Maria.

\- Excuse me?

Says angry Diana.

\- I'm sorry, honey.

Says Maria.

\- Don't call me little again.

Says Diana.

Diana, Maria and Gwendollin begin to fly towards the cave of love stone until Gwendollin flies a little faster.

\- So that's how it is, Gwen.

Says Diana.

Diana starts speeding up.

\- What? But I wasn't betting on racing.

It says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin begins to accelerate with everything to follow Diana and pushes her to slow down.

\- Those two never learn.

Says Maria.

\- Hey, what do you think you're doing playing dirty?

Says Diana.

\- You started with all this wanting to bet race.

It says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin and Diana keep trying to overcome each other and Maria puts her hand on her face.

\- I'm gonna end it.

Says Maria.

Mary get past the two of them faster leaving them behind.

\- What?

Say Diana and Gwendollin.

Mary disappears from both their fields of vision so quickly.

\- What it's impossible to reach Maria. How does she do it?

Says Diana.

\- I think she got pissed off.

It says Gwendollin.

\- Let's try to reach her and apologize.

Says Diana

An hour and a half goes by and they arrive at the island where the cave of the love stone is located.

\- Maria, I'm sorry.

Says Diana.

Maria starts laughing.

\- Huh? What is it, honey?

Says Diana.

\- You two are so funny about this rivalry, you look like two kids fighting. And what's the point of apologizing, love?

Says Maria.

\- Aren't you angry with both of us?

Says Diana.

\- Angry? Me? I'm just having fun seeing you two is always a funny thing, but you took so long, I’m waiting for you for more than 15 minutes.

Says Maria.

\- What?

Say Diana and Gwendollin are amazed.

\- But how can you fly that fast?

It says Gwendollin.

\- Practicing. Diana always beat me, but I have my little secret.

Says Maria.

\- That's true, I've always beaten you, but it was too little.

Says Diana.

\- I always took the worst broom against her.

Says Maria.

\- So that's why you left us so far behind.

Says Diana.

\- Now let's go to this cave of love stone, we have to make the fertility stone.

Says Maria.

They enter the cave of the love stone.

\- What a beautiful place.

Says Maria.

\- Your presence in this place only makes you more beautiful.

Says Diana.

\- Did say the same thing your ancestor did? Really?

Says Gwendollin.

Diana shows Gwendollin her middle finger and her tongue.

\- Doesn't ruin my moment.

Maria pulls Diana and kisses her.

\- Thanks for showing me that tongue.

Says Maria.

\- We weren't supposed to kiss here.

Says Diana.

\- I couldn't resist honey.

Says Maria.

Gwen keeps looking amazed at the cave.

\- Gwen is finding this place wonderful, a shame she has to only see both of us.

Says Diana.

\- One day she will meet someone.

Says Maria.

Maria and Diana take off their shoes and kiss each other in the cave puddle until something emanates above their heads and the love stone falls on Diana's head.

\- Ow! why in me.

Says Diana.

\- What now?

Says Maria.

\- We'll make three more.

Says Diana.

\- Gwen. Save that rock for us. Gwen?

Says Maria.

Diana takes the stone and puts it inside her breasts inside her dress.

\- Let's leave her alone Maria, Gwen is in her moment now, let's get on with it, we're missing three love stones now.

Says Diana.

Meanwhile Gwendollin was crying, looking across the cave.

\- (Wendy... it was supposed to be the two of us in that puddle kissing and making this love stone be created... I miss you so much... my beloved sister...).

*Flashback of Gwendollin.

\- We managed to capture both of them this time.

Say??????

\- The boss will be proud.

Say??????

Wendollin attacks the witches leaving them harmed.

\- Gwen, I'm gonna be okay, better me than you.

Says Wendollin.

Wendollin pushes Gwendollin out the window out of the base of the group of hunting witches.

\- Wendy... Wendollin! No!

Says Gwendollin.

*End of flashback.

\- (I am the younger sister, I should have been captured).

Diana and Maria make the four love stones and go to Gwendollin.

\- Gwen?

Says Maria.

\- What?

Says Gwendollin wiping his tears.

\- Are you okay?

Says Maria.

\- I'm okay. I'm okay.

It says Gwendollin.

\- It's okay to cry, Gwen. I'm sorry to make you come here with us and just stay to stare us kissing each other.

Says Diana.

\- It wasn't because of that, Diana. I was crying because I missed my sister.

It says Gwendollin.

\- I understand you, Gwen, we're gonna be able to rescue her.

Says Diana.

\- If she wasn't captured, we'd make the love stone too.

It says Gwendollin.

\- And where are the girlfriends you guys got that time?

Says Diana.

\- You didn't understand Diana, I'd make the love stone together with my sister

It says Gwendollin.

\- What?

Say Diana and Maria amazed.

\- What's the matter?

It says Gwendollin.

\- That's wrong and very wrong, Gwen.

Says Maria.

\- For you to say that something is wrong must be very serious Maria.

It says Gwendollin.

\- You can't date relatives.

Says Maria.

\- I didn't know it was wrong.

It says Gwendollin.

\- At least you didn't do this bullshit of raising a fertility stone with your sister your daughter will get a lot of health issues.

Says Maria.

Gwendollin starts crying.

\- I'm sorry, Gwen. I didn't mean to make you cry.

Says Maria.

\- No, Maria, it's okay, you're right about that, I know you're right because you're very intelligent, but I still want to be able to rescue my sister.

It says Gwendollin.

See you, sister witches...

**Love of Sisters**

Diana, Maria and Gwendollin fly back to the Cavendish residence.

\- Mommy! Mommy! We're here!

Says Diana.

\- Finally.

Says Eleanor.

\- We got the love stone, Mrs. Cavendish.

Says Maria.

\- That's great. Show me what she looks like.

Says Eleanor.

Diana picks the love stones inside her breasts in her dress and gets punched by Eleanor.

\- Is that a place to keep things, Diana?

Says Eleanor.

\- Ow, Mommy! That dress has no pockets so my breasts was a better place, we made four love stones.

Says Diana.

\- Four? What's all this about?

Says Eleanor.

\- I intend to do some experiments with the fertility stone and know how it works.

Says Diana.

\- It was a good adventure with you girls, but I have to go home this afternoon.

It says Gwendollin.

\- No, please, Gwen can spend the night here anything I warn his parents.

Says Eleanor.

Gwendollin looks down.

\- All right, Mrs. Cavendish.

It says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin starts climbing the stairs towards the bedroom.

\- Did I say something?

Says Eleanor.

\- I don't know, Mom, we're gonna find out.

Says Diana.

Diana and Maria enter the room where Gwendollin was.

\- Gwen?

Says Maria.

\- It's you.

It says Gwendollin.

\- Did my mother say anything?

Says Diana.

\- I have to tell you something.

It says Gwendollin.

\- What?

Says Maria.

\- I've been an orphan for some time now, my older sister who took care of me until she was kidnapped and I had to live alone because we had no parents and they wanted to send us to orphanages all the time but we always escaped, I don't even have a right home I live in a cave in the middle of the forest.

It says Gwendollin.

\- What?

Say Diana and Maria.

\- Come live with us, Gwen. You can't live like this.

Says Diana.

\- Really? Would you let me live in this house?

It says Gwendollin.

\- Of course, Gwen, look at Maria, she's also an orphan, and my mother has adopted her since she was very young.

Says Diana.

Gwendollin hugs Diana and Maria.

\- Thank you so much. You're real friends to me.

It says Gwendollin.

\- I'll talk to my mom and then we'll get your stuff you left in the cave.

Says Diana.

\- There's not much left, Diana, just my clothes.

It says Gwendollin.

\- Clothes? If you want it here, you've got plenty of Gwen.

Says Diana.

\- Now I can repay your kindness by telling you all I know about the fertility stone and the disappearance of my sister.

Says Gwendollin.

*Flashback of Gwendollin

28 February 1751

\- Hey, Gwen, look what I found.

Says Wendollin holding a paper.

\- It's just a piece of paper.

Says Gwendollin

Wendollin kisses Gwendollin and passes his finger in both their mouths.

\- Now you just go through the sheet of paper.

Says Wendollin.

Wendollin passes his finger on the sheet of paper and reveals what it says.

"My congratulations you are lesbian witches and have revealed the secret of the role, meet me at the Witch Kingdom pub on March 5th I will be waiting at a table next to the window, I am a blond haired witch with brown eyes".

\- This can be a trap.

It says Gwendollin.

\- It's not Gwen, I talked to a girl who talked about it, they have something that can help us a lot.

It says Wendollin.

\- What would that be?

It says Gwendollin.

\- I don't know, but she said she was a lesbian too and could help us.

It says Wendollin.

\- Got it. Then let's go.

It says Gwendollin.

March 5, 1751 in the Witch Kindgdom pub.

\- There she is.

Says Wendollin.

Gwendollin and Wendollin go to the table where the blonde girl is sitting.

\- So you're the lesbian witches where your girlfriends are?

Say??????.

\- It's both of us.

It says Wendollin.

\- What?

Say??????.

\- (Lesbians and still sisters dating each other, the boss will be so happy to hear that).

\- That's right. That's right.

says Wendollin.

\- Okay, we have something that can help you.

Say??????.

\- What would that be?

It says Wendollin.

\- The fertility stone.

Say??????.

\- Fertility stone?

It says Wendollin.

\- You may have daughters among yourselves.

Say??????.

\- But that's incredible!

It says Wendollin.

\- Come with me, I'll show you how to do it.

Say??????.

Wendollin and Gwendollin follow the girl into a hallway, but the girl disappears from nowhere.

\- Where'd she go?

It says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin and Wendollin are attacked out of nowhere and become unconscious, later in a prison.

\- Wendy? Where are we?

Gwendollin looks and sees she's in chains.

\- Hold still, Gwen, I have a plan.

Says Wendollin.

A blonde girl enters the cell where they were trapped.

\- Now!

Says Wendollin.

\- What? You...

Say??????.

Wendollin and other witches attack the girl and arrest her.

\- Let's get out of here, Gwen. It was all a trap.

Says Wendollin.

Gwendollin, Wendollin and other witches begin to try to escape from prison until they reach the exit and are attacked by four witches.

\- What?

Says Wendollin.

\- Well, then, you think you're gonna get away from me.

Say??????.

\- So you're the leader of all this?

It says Wendollin.

\- It's better to turn yourselves in or it'll be worse for you, I even think the beautiful couple of sisters could serve me for some purpose.

Say??????.

Wendollin throws a sharp thing towards the redheaded witch who deflects and takes a scratch cut.

\- Damn you! Get her!

Say??????.

Wendollin throws a smoke bomb on the floor and opens the door, all the witches who were trapped there escape with the exception of Gwendollin who stands there to protect his sister.

\- Wendy, come on!

Says Gwendollin.

The redheaded witch attacks Wendollin, making her fall to the ground.

\- I won't spare the little sister either.

Say??????.

The other witches capture Gwendollin.

\- We managed to capture both of them this time.

Say??????.

\- The boss will be proud.

Say??????.

Wendollin attacks the witches leaving them harmed.

\- Gwen, I'm gonna be okay, better me than you.

Says Wendollin.

Wendollin pushes Gwendollin out the window out of the base of the group of hunting witches.

\- Wendy... Wendollin! No!

Says Gwendollin.

*End of flashback.

\- I don't know what happened next, but my sister managed to save a lot of witches from there.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Sad about what happened to you, Gwen.

Says Maria.

\- We need to be very strong, Wendy was much stronger and more powerful than me, even without her wand she managed to improvise one with some prison stuff to free us and until she could cause something to those witches. There were five witches there, Wendy and I thought it was weird not having any soldiers or guards there.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Apparently they don't need it, they're strong enough.

Says Diana.

\- Two of them are blondes, one with purple eye and the other with a brown eye, one with brown hair and two other redheads, one with green eyes and her sister with blue eyes.

It says Gwendollin.

See you, sister witches...

Wendollin Benson: Gwendollin's older sister, she has an unconditional love for her younger sister protecting her at all costs, after an incident with the hunting witches she had to turn herself in to save her younger sister, but it is not known exactly what happened to her. She has a short dark brown hair at shoulder height, blue eyes, 1.61 m high, weight 55 kg and was born in 17th April of 1736.

**The fertility stones**

On June 29, 1751 at the Cavendish residence, Diana will talk to her mother about Gwendollin.

\- You woke up early today, daughter. What was it that couldn't hold with Maria?

Says Eleanor.

\- Mommy! I came to talk to you about Gwen.

Says Diana.

\- Did you get another girlfriend this time?

Says Eleanor.

\- Mommy! Mommy! This is serious, I wanted to ask if you let her live here in the house, she has no family and no home.

Says Diana.

\- What? She's been your friend for days and you haven't told me that before. You left her cold and hungry all those days. Are you crazy, Diana? I didn't raise you like that.

Says Eleanor.

\- I'm sorry, Mom, but Gwen only told us about it yesterday.

Says Diana.

\- All right, Diana, I gave you the wrong screw-up. Gwendollin agreed to live here?

Says Eleanor.

\- Yeah, Mom, we'll get her stuff as soon as Maria and Gwen wake up.

Says Diana.

Diana goes back to her room.

\- May I know what you were doing?

Says Maria.

\- Stop being jealous, Maria. I just went to talk to my mom about Gwen.

Says Diana.

\- What have you been talking about Gwen?

Says Maria.

\- For her to live here with us Maria.

Says Diana.

\- I get it, let's go to the room where Gwen's sleeping and waking up, that's if she's not awake.

Says Maria.

Diana and Maria go to the room where Gwen was and she was looking at the window.

\- Gwen?

Says Diana.

\- Ah, it's you, good morning.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Are you all right, Gwen?

Says Maria.

\- I'm fine, I was just reflecting. Are you going to talk to your mother?

It says Gwendollin.

\- I've already talked to her, Gwen, and my mom let you stay in the house.

Says Diana.

\- Really?

Says Gwen.

Gwen hugs Diana.

\- Thank you very much, Diana.

It says Gwendollin.

\- Let's get your stuff, Gwen.

Says Diana.

\- Let's go!

Says Gwendollin.

Diana, Maria and Gwendollin search for things in the cave where Gwendollin lived and take them back home.

\- Gwen you only have this?

Says Diana.

\- You can have the room where you spent the night Gwen and welcome to the Cavendish family.

Says Eleanor.

\- Thank you, Mrs. Cavendish.

It says Gwendollin.

Later in the house lab.

\- Why all this stuff and a book?

It says Gwendollin.

\- I'll start preparing the fertility stone today.

Says Diana.

\- That's interesting.

It says Gwendollin.

Diana takes the love stones and puts them on the table.

\- Now I mix the love stone with those relics.

Says Diana.

\- I'll write it all down, honey.

Says Maria.

\- Okay. The first relic is the powder of the secular ruby it must be taken with care if not the person's life will only last another 10 years the second is the sacred water that stays in France in an underground cave she is able to create life from scratch.

Says Diana.

Diana takes the other relics.

\- That here is a phoenix feather I have three more here to make the other fertility stones, a yeti hair, a magic gear, a pearl of fortune, a divine nectar usually found in elf villages and a magic violet are the most powerful relics I found here at home needed to form the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Now what?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Maria comes with me and we need to perform the spell together.

Says Diana.

\- Okay.

Says Maria.

They raise their arms and recite the spell.

\- Fusionae magicae!

Say Diana and Maria.

All the relics merge to form the fertility stone which is divided into four pieces.

\- It worked!

Say Diana, Maria and Gwendollin.

\- Yeah, the color is purple, so it means we can do it.

Says Diana.

\- Are we gonna use it now?

Says Maria pointing the needle at her finger.

\- Not yet, Maria. We have to make the rest of the fertility stones, I'm glad I had enough to make the rest.

Says Diana.

A while later they form the rest of the fertility stones.

\- Whoa, I think that's it.

Says Diana.

\- Now we can?

Says Maria.

\- No, Maria, wait. We're still 14 years old. It's too early to be a mother.

Says Diana.

\- Your mother is still 30 years old. Diana isn't that soon honey.

Says Maria.

\- Let's wait till we graduate from Luna Nova, will be a pain in the ass to study pregnant or with daughters.

Says Diana.

\- You're right, Diana, but I'm looking forward to us having our daughter.

Says Maria.

\- All the fertility stones worked.

Says Diana.

\- But don't you think 16 daughters is an exaggeration, Diana?

It says Gwendollin.

\- That's why Maria and I are going to have nine.

Says Diana.

\- What about the other seven stones?

It says Gwendollin.

\- I'll do that.

Says Diana.

Diana takes eight fertility stones, puts them on the table and raises her arm.

\- Fusionae Magicae!

Says Diana.

The fertility stones merge into one until they break into four red pieces.

\- It worked.

Says Diana.

\- Maria and I will take one and you can have the rest of Gwen.

Says Diana.

\- But doesn't it just work on you?

It says Gwendollin.

\- I think this fertility stone should be stronger than the original one made by the first Diana. The color is different and it may be that this version cancels out the effect of the love stone.

Says Diana.

\- When the day comes, I'll test, so keep the other two for you, Diana.

Says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin delivers the two stones to Diana.

\- Maybe these two other fertility stones will do something in the future to help you, you never know. Thanks for the fertility stone, but I just want to have one daughter.

It says Gwendollin.

\- I understand, Gwen.

Says Diana.

\- Nine daughters! Are you crazy, honey?

Says Maria.

\- Yeah, there's gonna be nine daughters, and the first of them are gonna be twins.

Says Diana.

\- How are you gonna make twins?

Says Maria.

\- Using two pieces of love fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- I get it, but nine is a lot of daughter.

Says Maria.

\- Daughter is never too much honey I want to get this house full of children.

Says Diana.

See you, genius witch...

**Luna Nova**

September 21, 1752 it's been more than a year since Diana and Maria met Gwendollin and they entered Luna Nova a few days ago and made some friends and enemies during that time, a girl enters in their room.

\- Gwen...

Say??????.

\- Oh, it's you, Lorraine.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Are the girls there?

Says Lorraine.

\- They just left.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Oh, good.

Says Lorraine.

Lorraine enters the room.

\- Gwendollin, I have to tell you something.

Says Lorraine.

\- What would that be?

Says Gwendollin.

\- I want to thank you for saving my big sister.

Says Lorraine.

\- What?

Says Gwendollin.

\- My sister said that two brown-haired girls saved her, one named Gwen and the other Wendy.

Says Lorraine.

\- Yes, it was the people who saved your sister that day, a shame I couldn't save my...

It says Gwendollin.

\- What's going on?

Says Lorraine.

\- She couldn't get away in time and ended up being caught by the witch group "The fertility stone".

Says Gwendollin.

\- That's very sad, I hope you can get your sister back.

Says Lorraine.

\- I'm gonna make it one day, but it's really hard to break into that place.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I help you with that, Gwen, you helped save my sister is the least I can do for you.

Says Lorraine.

\- Thank you, Lorraine, you're a great person.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I have another question, but if you want to, you don't have to answer me.

Says Lorraine.

\- Go ahead.

Says Gwendollin.

\- You were captured by these hunting witches so you mean you're a lesbian witch?

Says Lorraine.

\- Yeah, I am, but don't tell anybody, Lorraine.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I know, Gwen. I'm a lesbian too, and my roommates are a couple.

Says Lorraine.

\- I get it, as do my friends.

Says Gwendollin.

Lorraine takes Gwendollin's hand.

\- Since we're lesbians, how do you feel about dating me? It's been a while since I fell in love with you, Gwen.

Says Lorraine.

\- I've been alone so long since my sister disappeared, I think I have to start over.

Says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin and Lorraine kiss each other.

\- Oh Gwen, you're such a good kisser.

Says Lorraine.

\- I learned it from my sister.

Says Gwendollin.

\- What do you mean?

Says Lorraine.

\- Not at all.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Oh, you're gonna tell me now, Gwen, no little secrets, huh?

Says Lorraine.

\- Promise not to freak out?

Says Gwendollin.

\- I promise. I promise.

Says Lorraine.

\- My first girlfriend was my older sister the same one who saved her sister that day.

Says Gwendollin.

\- What?

Says Lorraine freaking out.

\- I'm sorry, Lorraine, but I didn't know it was wrong.

Says Gwendollin.

\- All right, Gwen, but don't think about dating your sister when you rescue her. You're just sisters, you heard me.

Says Lorraine.

\- I get it, Diana and Maria already gave me that warning.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Is the fertility stone really real, Gwen? Or was it just that group of hunting witches?

Says Lorraine.

\- She exists, Lorraine. Diana's family raised her over 100 years ago and I witnessed Diana creating not only one but she made four of them which broke into 16 pieces, one of which I got as a gift.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Really? I thought it was even more of a myth because my sister told me so traumatized about what had happened.

Says Lorraine.

Diana and Maria enter the room and see Lorraine and Gwendollin holding hands.

\- Diana, Maria...

Says Lorraine.

\- Gwen finally found someone.

Says Maria.

\- And is Lorraine a redhead too, we have good taste, Gwen.

Says Diana.

\- I hope you support the rivalry of both Lorraine, Gwen and Diana love to compete against each other to see who is the best witch.

Says Maria.

\- I've already noticed this in class, I hope that I can cheer up this dispute between friends even more.

Says Lorraine.

\- Lorraine wants to help us with my sister, she told me that my sister and I had rescued her sister.

Says Gwendollin.

\- So all we're gonna need is a witch to get us in the same number as the hunting witches.

Says Diana.

\- We do not need numerical advantage nor to be equaled, I know that the blonde witches are the two weakest my sister managed to immobilize her easily and out that we can rescue my sister and she will be on our side, it will be five against five.

It says Gwendollin.

\- Now you just have to devise a strategy for it.

Says Diana.

\- On October 20th there will be an autumn recess and we can use this to begin our mission.

Says Maria.

\- Are you strong enough for that, Lorraine?

Says Diana.

\- I always wanted to give what that witches deserved.

Says Lorraine.

\- Then we'll prepare the best strategy, since Gwen knows the place well.

Says Diana.

\- I know the way to their prison there. We can find Wendy and save her at once.

Says Gwendollin.

\- And also arrest these witches.

Says Lorraine.

\- I don't think that's gonna happen, Lorraine.

Says Diana.

\- Why is that? They arrest and torture witches.

Says Lorraine.

\- But they do it within the law. It's easier for us to end up in jail.

Says Diana.

\- Damn it! And how are we gonna get them to stop it?

Says Lorraine.

\- I don't know yet. Those bounty hunters only care about the money.

Says Diana.

\- They capture witches like us that the only crime is to love each other and still earn money to send us the bigger witches who decide some terrible punishment, depending on the situation what can happen is to be banned from the witch world.

Says Gwendollin.

At the base of the group of hunting witches "The fertility stone."

\- Finally I did, erased everything and any memory about your life Wendollin Benson, You made me have a huge loss little girl, but I realized that is an interesting and powerful girl will be very useful to me as another girlfriend, what a pity I have disturbed your beautiful love between sisters.

Say??????.

\- Looks like this pretty girl made you fall in love, sister. I'm gonna be jealous of her.

Say??????.

\- Don't be jealous, Julia. I love you too.

Say??????.

See you, Hunter witches...

Lorraine Morris: Her older sister was captured by the hunting witches until one day thanks to Wendollin she managed to be freed, is an introverted girl, but even so she knows how to lead very well and is the leader of the yellow team, her specialty is in memory spells. she have long orange red hair, green eyes, 1.58 m tall, 53 kg and was born in 25th October of 1737.

**planning for the big day.**

October 10, 1752 in the girls' room.

\- There are 10 days left to start the invasion I have already elaborated a strategy for us during that time.

Says Diana.

\- And what would that be?

Says Gwendollin.

Diana takes four pots of magic powder.

\- With these pots we will change the color of our hair, so it will be more difficult to be recognized by witches, after all they will remember our characteristics.

Says Diana.

\- I sewed the clothes we're going to wear too, we can't wear the uniform of Luna Nova and also these pills that can change our voice.

Says Maria.

\- Interesting, I hadn't thought about it, but I made a detailed map of the way to the prison where my sister must be trapped.

It says Gwendollin.

Lorraine grabs some pots too.

\- Make-up will be necessary, you can recognize by our characteristics of the face, Diana has freckles on the face and we can leave some of us with fake freckles and cover those of Diana and also these contact lenses necessary to change the color of our eyes.

Says Lorraine.

\- We'll all go together so it gets better to take care of all sides and we'll first immobilize all four witches, after that we'll go to the prison and free your sister, probably their leader will appear at the door and we'll be in numerical advantage against her, we have to do it well disguised to not draw attention.

Says Diana.

\- So we'd better get a witch by one so it gets easier and more discreet.

Says Maria.

\- Let's tie them up with that rope, it makes it impossible to use magic.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Now you just wait for the day and it'll be all right.

Says Diana.

\- I can't wait to get my sister back.

Says Gwendollin.

\- But what are we gonna do with their leader?

Says Lorraine.

\- As we can't do anything about it, let's just release all the witches who were arrested there, they'll spread to the others that the fertility stone is a trap and no one will fall for it.

Says Diana.

\- I get it, so it's gonna be hard for them to stay that way.

Says Lorraine.

\- They can change their name to something else and so continue to do what they do.

Says Gwendollin.

\- That's true, but we have no other option but we can't leave them to authorities, they can do what they do and we can't kill them either - this is much worse than what they do.

Says Diana.

\- But it will be a necessary evil, Diana.

Says Lorraine.

\- If we do that, we're gonna get hunted, which is gonna be a lot worse.

Says Diana.

\- I've got it. We'll keep her prisoner for a while.

Says Lorraine.

\- Lorraine!

Say all three.

\- What's the matter? Is that a bad idea?

Says Lorraine.

\- Of course, keeping her prisoner will also get us hunted.

Says Diana.

\- Damn, those witches are never gonna pay for what they do.

Says Lorraine.

Maria puts her hand on Lorraine's shoulder.

\- Don't be angry, Lorraine. At least we'll save a lot of witches from there.

Says Maria.

\- I just wanted them to pay for what they did to my sister. She suffered a lot in that place, was tortured by those damned and barely left the house because of that me and my parents were trying to cheer her up, but she's always scared.

Says Lorraine.

\- Too bad, but I'm sure someday they'll pay Lorraine, life will take its toll.

Says Maria.

\- Now I understand why Diana loves you so much, Maria.

Says Lorraine.

\- Yeah.

Says Maria.

Diana takes something she kept in her pocket and shows it to the girls.

\- Did you get one of the fertility stones? But why is that?

It says Gwendollin.

\- I'm going to show that leader a real fertility stone, she'll be shocked to see it.

Says Diana.

\- Don't you think it's too risky, Diana?

It says Gwendollin.

\- We have to take risks to show some people the truth.

Says Diana.

\- I just hope she doesn't take that stone.

Says Maria.

\- I also hope, it didn't take that much work to do because we had things at home, but I still don't want that stone to be destroyed. They keep using the name of something my family created to help witches like us that makes me furious.

Says Diana.

\- I very much doubt she'll believe you, Diana.

It says Gwendollin.

\- She won't, but knowing there can be a fertility stone will make the damn curious.

Says Diana.

\- I was forgetting tomorrow it's gonna be the solo broom race. I can’t wait till tomorrow

Says Maria.

\- We don’t.

say Diana and Gwendollin.

\- But it'll be fun.

Says Maria.

\- It's going to be a second-place dispute because it's impossible to beat you, Maria.

Says Diana.

\- Don't exaggerate, Diana.

Says Maria.

\- My friend didn't even get to my relay sector and you had already won Maria. Aside from the fact that you two are incredibly fast, too.

Says Lorraine.

\- At least second place will be guaranteed to us, I won't let you have that easy.

Says Gwendollin.

\- We'll see about that.

Says Diana.

At the base of the hunting witches.

\- You finally woke up, Wendy.

Say??????.

The leader kisses Wendollin.

\- You have great taste, now I understand why your sister couldn't resist.

Say??????.

\- Who am I doing here?

It says Wendollin.

\- Your name is Wendollin and you ended up losing your memory, so I saved you and now I can give you a better life.

Say??????.

\- Did you save me?

It says Wendollin.

\- Yeah, you had crashed and fell off a cliff, but luckily I was able to find you.

Say??????.

\- And what are you mine? Why did you kiss me?

It says Wendollin.

\- You're one of my girlfriends, Wendy. Don't you remember?

Say??????.

\- I don't remember anything.

It says Wendollin.

The leader offers a drink for Wendollin and she drinks it.

\- Now you remember, don't you?

Say??????.

\- Now I remember.

It says Wendollin.

Wendollin jumps on the leader and hugs her.

\- (The effect of the love potion will end, but it will help Wendy to believe that I am her girlfriend).

See you, kidnapped witches...

**The broom race**

October 16, 1752 in the Luna Nova solo broom race.

\- Finally the day has come to decide who will be the fastest witch of this generation in Luna Nova! The first three get an extra week's recess!

Says the principal.

\- Maria's recess is almost guaranteed.

Says Diana.

\- Only two of the three of us are gonna get this extra week off.

Says Lorraine.

\- It's gonna be a great fight between the three of us.

Says Gwendollin.

The three of them touch their hands.

\- Regardless of our result, we will have a lot of fun in this race.

Says Diana.

\- Now I can try to win that race.

Says Lorraine.

\- Win? Mary is beyond us in the broom.

Says Diana.

\- It's all about trying.

Says Lorraine.

\- All right, witches, the race is about to begin. Stay on your marks!

Says the principal.

The witches line up on the platform for the race.

\- Prepare your brooms! On three, two, one, now!

Says the principal.

They start to fly in a rush Maria and Lorraine leave at the end, Diana in third a little behind and close to her Gwendollin in fourth place, the two look at each other confused.

\- Lorraine was that fast?

Says Diana.

\- Don't look at me like that, I'm just as surprised as you are.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Podium fight?

Says Diana.

Gwendollin charges in front of Diana.

\- What? So this is how it's gonna be?

Says Diana.

Diana and Gwendollin begin to dispute each other on the podium while Lorraine is gradually catching up with Maria.

\- (So Lorraine was fast this whole time?).

Lorraine reaches Maria, but when she gets to the part where it is necessary to dodge she goes slower and Maria passes there without slowing down with total control.

\- What? Is that witch crazy? She could die beating at that speed.

Says Lorraine.

Gwendollin and Diana are still tied in speed and the part with walls Diana takes the advantage.

\- Are you crazy, Diana?

Ways Gwendollin.

\- Nothing crazy, I just want that podium.

Says Diana.

Lorraine reaches Maria again when she is in the straight part and ends up passing Maria.

\- (She's faster in these straight parts, but I'm not going with everything yet).

\- (You are fast and crazy, but now it will be at least 30 seconds from straight part to the technical part).

Maria begins to get more focused and accelerates faster passing Lorraine.

\- What?

Says Lorraine.

\- (Strange. Maria is different now).

In the meantime, Diana can open up an advantage at Gwendollin.

\- (Damn it. She's braver than me, I can't get through like this, our speed is the same in these staight parts).

Diana looks back and sees Gwendollin back.

\- (Gwen is giving up? This is strange when I walked through the walls I didn't look back, I learned to pass quickly with Maria).

Lorraine begins to go with everything and equals Maria's speed.

\- (I won't let Maria win so easily, now I'll go with everything).

Maria continues without reaction until it reaches the hardest part and the two brakes hard, Lorraine brakes more and passes more slowly which allows Maria to open advantage and pass with everything grazing the knee in some walls.

\- (She's crazy her knees won't hold).

Diana starts to open an advantage over Gwendollin until she reaches the hardest part and goes quickly passing by her, reaching the end she starts to reach Lorraine, who was very focused and could not look back.

\- (What happened to Lorraine? How am I reaching them? Am I that fast? If that's how I can get close to Maria).

Diana passes Lorraine at the end of the hard part.

\- What? Diana?

Says Lorraine.

\- (How did Diana reach me? I wasn't realizing that.)

The two realize that Maria disappeared completely when she went through the most difficult part.

\- What?

Say Diana and Lorraine.

\- (Diana also manages to go fast through difficult parts and by now Maria must have won).

In the final part Lorraine passes Diana easily.

\- (Now I understand, Lorraine can't go fast in the most technical and difficult parts).

A time later Maria crosses the finish line and wins the broom race, 22 seconds later Lorraine is in second place and third place 28 seconds behind Maria arrives Diana completing the podium, Gwendollin arrives 35 seconds behind Maria.

\- The winner of the solo broom race is Maria Du Nord!

Says the principal.

Diana looks at Mary's knees and realizes they're injured.

\- Maria! I told you not to go flat out.

Says Diana.

\- I'm sorry Diana, but I had to focus on everything Lorraine is a great opponent.

Says Maria.

\- On the easier courses I can go faster, but when you have obstacles and walls I don't understand how you two can get through so fast.

Says Lorraine.

\- We live near a forest, these obstacles are quiet to dodge compared to the trees.

Says Diana.

\- Very well witches who stayed on the podium could get together for the school photo.

Says the principal.

Maria, Lorraine and Diana get together to take the picture.

\- Now the three of you can enjoy a two-week break starting on October 20th.

Says the principal.

Later in their room.

\- I'm sorry I beat you, Gwen. You'd deserve the recess more than I do.

Says Diana.

\- Diana, take advantage of these days of recess to date Maria freely at home, just having my sister for a week would be wonderful.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Now let's focus on rescuing Wendy.

Says Diana.

\- That's it. I can't wait to see my sister again.

It says Gwendollin.

\- I'm sure your sister will give you the biggest hug when she sees you.

Says Maria.

\- Only a hug they’re sisters.

Says Lorraine.

\- Wendy will understand our whole situation Lorraine, she will be very happy with me just to be free.

Says Gwendollin.

\- My mother is very lonely these days, with her sister there will help her a lot.

Says Diana.

\- And yet those damn witches will break their faces when they see we've rescued other witches.

Says Lorraine.

See you, racer witches...

**Invading the base**

October 20, 1752 in a cave near the base of the hunting witches.

\- Today we will finally rescue Wendy.

Says Gwendollin.

\- We have to leave the uniforms of Luna Nova here, if we use metamorphie vestesse and they break our spell, we will be discovered where we studied.

Says Gwendollin.

\- You're right, Diana.

It says Gwendollin.

They change and put on their disguise clothes and also use a spell to change the hair color.

\- We're pretty unrecognizable.

Says Diana.

\- All that's left is to makeup and change the color of your eyes with these contact lenses.

Says Lorraine.

They make up and change the color of their eyes.

\- Now our disguise is perfect.

Says Diana.

\- And what's the plan to get in?

It says Gwendollin.

\- Maria and I are gonna show up at the door together so it'll get one of their attention.

Says Diana.

\- Got it. You were forgetting that, too.

It says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin delivers voice disguise pills to all and they go to the door of the hunting witches' base.

\- (Here it is well hidden and looks like a normal house).

Diana knocks on the door while it's inside the base.

\- Is she the supreme leader looking for more witches to reward me? I don't know, I'm gonna ask Esther to answer it.

Say??????.

\- Did I hear my name?

Says Esther.

\- Yes, Esther. I want you to answer the door right now, I'm busy with Wendy.

Say??????.

Esther goes to the door and answers.

\- What do you want here? We don't want to buy anything.

Says Esther.

Esther was closing the door until Diana set foot.

\- We came here because you would have the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- (More lesbian witches this is interesting, Victoria will be glad to hear it).

\- Wait a minute?

Says Esther.

Esther closes the door and goes to talk to Victoria.

\- Why did you interrupt me, Esther? Can't you see I want a moment with Wendy? Tomorrow's gonna be your day.

Says Victoria.

\- Vicky, we have prey. Two girls came straight here behind the fertility stone.

Says Esther.

\- That's interesting. What are you waiting for Esther to call someone to make the trap and arrest them, leave me alone.

Says Victoria.

Victoria kisses Wendollin again while Esther goes to talk to one of Victoria's girlfriends.

\- We have a fish to catch Martha, a lesbian couple showed up at our door.

Says Esther.

\- What are you waiting for, Esther? I'll be hiding to get them both, while you call them in.

It says Martha.

Esther goes back to the door while Martha hides.

\- I'm back. So you're saying you came for the fertility stone?

Says Esther.

\- Yeah, we're lesbian witches and we heard that there was this fertility stone in that place.

Says Diana.

\- You're welcome to come in.

Says Esther.

Diana and Maria enter and are surprised by Esther and Martha throwing magic on their backs.

\- What? Are these witches that strong?

Says Esther.

\- Don't just stand there. Throw one more.

Says Martha.

The moment Martha and Esther were about to cast a magic on Diana and Maria, they were hit in the back by two spells.

\- What?

Says Esther.

\- Esther, you dumb, you forgot to close the door.

Says Martha.

\- They must be former prisoners here wanting revenge.

Says Esther.

\- They probably escaped from here. Esther goes to Victoria and we have to tell her what's going on.

Says Martha.

\- Okay.

Says Esther.

Esther tries to run, but Diana and Maria surround her.

\- Oh, shit. So you guys really think you can fight me?

Says Esther concentrating a magic.

\- Let me take care of that one myself.

Says Diana.

\- The next time I'm gonna break up with her, Di...

Says Maria.

Diana puts her hand in Maria's mouth.

\- Don't say my name, honey.

Says Diana.

\- So you intend to take a chance against me, Diana?

Says Esther.

Esther casts a magic on Diana, but she defends herself.

\- Let's see if these hunting witches are big things being cowards.

Says Diana.

Meanwhile Gwendollin and Lorraine are facing Martha together.

\- Oh, shit. You two are too strong.

Says Martha.

Martha casts a magic on Gwendollin and Lorraine that ends up exploding and creating a smoke screen until it dissipates and only Gwendollin appears.

\- What? Where's the other one?

Says Martha.

Lorraine appears behind Martha and ties her with a magic rope that prevents her from using magic.

\- Damn you!

Says Martha.

\- Better not let her scream so much.

Says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin places a gag and attaches Martha to a trunk she found next door.

\- First witch we immobilize.

Says Gwendollin.

Meanwhile, Diana is beating Esther.

\- How can you guys be that strong? Oh, shit.

Says Esther.

Diana starts tying Esther with the magic rope.

\- Damn you! But Martha and I are just small fish around here, I doubt very much that they can get through the others.

Says Esther.

Diana puts a gag on Esther and places it in the same trunk where Martha is trapped.

\- Now at least you're together.

Says Diana.

\- We got two out of five witches from here.

Says Gwendollin.

\- We're gonna keep going towards the prison here.

Says Diana.

\- Come on, let's go.

Says Gwendollin.

The four girls start running down the corridors until another lesbian couple appears in front of them.

\- A lesbian couple walking around here normally?

Says Diana.

Gwendollin puts her arm so Diana won't pass.

\- They're not what they seem.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I'm glad you know, girl. So you think you're gonna invade here and get the other witches out?

Say Julia.

\- How does a couple like you allow others to suffer?

Says Diana.

\- I don't care about other witches like us. If they're paying us well to capture witches like that... Then why not continue?

Say Julia.

\- You guys are terrible witches.

Says Diana.

\- Natalie, take care of those four weaklings, I'll let my sister know about it.

Say Julia.

\- We're not that weak.

Says Diana.

\- You'll soon know it's when I call my big sister here.

Say Julia.

\- I won't let her get away.

Says Diana.

\- We'll see about that.

Say Julia.

See you, rescue witches...

Esther Williams: She was one of the witches responsible for forming the group of hunting witches, she is one of Victoria's first girlfriends and does her best to please her even though not being a very powerful witch is she who always calls lesbian witches to the trap, is Victoria's first girlfriend dating her since 1746. She have long blond hair, brown eyes, 1.61 m high, 54 kg and was born in 1st January of 1733.

Martha Jordan: She is also Victoria's girlfriend, she is the one who is always helping Esther with the ambushes, joined the group after being captured by the witches and miraculously being spared the worst by Victoria in the late 1750. she have long blond hair, a strange necklace, purple eyes, 1.65 m high, 57 kg and was born in 11th may of 1735.

**Releasing the witches**

Diana starts trying to block Julia's passage using barriers, but she breaks them all down until Maria hits her with magic.

\- You'd let me take care of the next one.

Says Maria.

\- So you think you can beat me?

Say Julia.

\- I don't know, but if you're the sister of the leader here, it'll be interesting.

Says Maria.

Julia casts a magic on Maria casting it back and a magic of smoke, as soon as the smoke dissipates Julia disappears.

\- (Let's face it some other time, girl, I have to solve my case first).

\- The damn thing's gone.

Says Maria.

\- Damn it! She's gonna warn the others now we're in a jam.

Says Diana.

\- She'll never find the two blondes. We'll keep them both well hidden.

Says Maria.

Meanwhile, Gwendollin and Lorraine are up against Natalie.

\- Damn it! Julia left me alone here.

Say Natalie.

\- What is it that's afraid of being defeated?

Says Lorraine.

\- I bet Julia went to call the leader and the other girls. I just need to hold on to you four won't be so hard.

Say Natalie.

Lorraine throws magic at Natalie and she defends.

\- Against me alone.

Says Lorraine.

\- Are you guys dumb by any chance? I doubt a witch would be so...

Say Natalie.

Lorraine shows up behind Natalie and hits a magic on her.

\- Damn you!

Say Natalie.

Natalie turns and throws a magic in Lorraine, but she turns and hits one in Natalie.

\- (This girl is fast, but her spells are no big deal).

Natalie creates four copies of her and Lorraine starts to hit them all until she arrives at the last one she is hit with everything by a magic and ends up having her clothes torn and with some wounds shows her.

\- You're fast, but you're still weak.

Say Natalie.

\- I'm glad I realized that, but I was just testing you.

Says Lorraine.

Lorraine starts going with everything towards Natalie.

\- Do you think that this primitive way will...

Say Natalie.

Lorraine hits a punch in Natalie throwing a little back at the same time casts some spells to get hurt Natalie.

\- Damn you!

Say Natalie.

Meanwhile Julia arrives in the main room where Victoria was kissing Wendy.

\- Victoria!

Say Julia.

\- Goddamn it! You guys keep interrupting my fun.

Says Victoria.

\- It's important, Vic.

Say Julia.

\- What would be so important to interrupt my moment with Wendy? Your day will come Julia, your sister has a lot of love to give you.

Says Victoria.

\- We're being invaded!

Say Julia.

\- What? By whom?

Says Victoria.

\- Four witches, they're incredibly strong!

Say Julia.

\- That's interesting.

Says Victoria.

\- There's nothing interesting about it Vic, they're going towards prison, possibly to free our rewards.

Say Julia.

\- So what?

Says Victoria.

\- Victoria! You're not gonna do anything about it?

Say Julia.

\- Keep waiting for them in the lobby, I'll wait for them here, I probably have what they want most. Too bad they won't.

Says Victoria.

\- I'll be at a disadvantage against them if I'm alone at the door. Where are Esther and Martha? Those assholes.

Say Julia.

\- Probably defeated, you know how weak they are, so they're responsible for the ambushes.

Says Victoria.

\- And Wendollin, aren't you going to help me?

Say Julia.

\- She's my plan, Julia. I know exactly who's invading us now.

Says Victoria.

\- Her sister?

Say Julia.

\- Exactly. The others I don't know, but they're probably friends she made. How cute that love between sisters.

Says Victoria.

Victoria kisses Julia.

\- Looks like ours.

Says Victoria.

\- Looks like it, so I'll do my best to stop them.

Say Julia.

\- You don't have to, you can let the rewards slip away, just tire the four witches.

Says Victoria.

\- All right! All right!

Say Julia.

In the meantime, Lorraine's pretty tired and wounded, but so is Natalie.

\- You're a formidable opponent.

Say Natalie.

\- You're also a very strong witch, but only one of us is gonna get out of this.

Says Lorraine.

Natalie starts to run towards Lorraine, but she turns and starts to tie a rope around Natalie who ends up falling to the ground stuck.

\- What?

Say Natalie.

\- Now you couldn't use magic.

Says Lorraine.

Lorraine ends up getting tired.

\- Lo... I say honey!

Says Gwendollin.

\- I'm fine, she was quite an opponent.

Says Lorraine.

\- Interesting, I almost found your name, girl.

Say Natalie.

Lorraine gets up, puts a gag on it and imprisons Natalie in a closet she had nearby.

\- Three out of five are defeated, but we're on our way to prison, I have a better idea now.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Which one?

Says Diana.

\- Let's free the trapped witches. They can help us.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Come on, let's go.

Says Diana.

They go to the base prison and see a lot of witches.

\- Who are you guys? You came to capture us? Are you the leaders of the council of witches? They're not from around here.

Says the witches trapped.

Diana takes the keys and opens the cells.

\- Come with us, let's get you out of here.

Says Diana.

\- Can we trust you? Are you sure it's not another trap? How are we gonna make sure you don't want to hurt us?

Says the witches trapped.

\- I've already been captured and released witches from here and one of us had her sister saved by me and my sister.

Says Gwendollin.

\- But the last witch who freed us had brown hair.

Says one of the trapped witches.

\- That's just a cover so they don't recognize me.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Let's go!

Says Diana.

\- We've got nothing to lose anyway, so let's go.

Says the witches trapped.

\- We've already defeated three of the witches who live here.

Says Diana.

\- Strange, I didn't find Wendy?

Says Gwendollin.

\- She must be stuck with the leader here, I imagine she'd know you were coming back to rescue her.

Says Diana.

They walk into the lobby until they run into Julia.

\- You guys run out the door, the four of us take care of her.

Says Diana.

\- So you finally come back?

Says Maria.

\- If you want to find Wendollin, she's with our leader, but you'll have to go through me first.

Say Julia.

Gwendollin throws a magic all over Julia and goes after her.

\- Then let me make my way.

Says Gwendollin.

\- (So you're Wendollin's sister?)

Julia hits a magic in Gwendollin and starts attacking.

\- You guys go to the leader, I'll take care of this rusty hair thing.

Says Gwendollin.

Diana, Maria and Lorraine begin to head towards the leader while Gwendollin and Julia are facing each other.

\- Now your friends will know what real pain is, Gwendollin Benson.

Say Julia.

See you, free witches...

Natalie Tyrrell: The third strongest of the group of witches, usually she who takes care of the witches who are arrested so they do not escape, is one of Victoria's girlfriends, she joined the group in 1749 when Julia was still setting the traps, Natalie was almost captured, but managed to defend herself and decided to join the group. She have long straight brown hair, blue eyes, 1.62 m high, 53 kg and was born in 2nd March of 1734.

Julia McLaren: Victoria's younger sister is her favorite girlfriend too, being the group's right-hand, being the founder and creator of the group of hunting witches with the idea of making money and sometimes choosing some girls to join the group and be Victoria's girlfriends, have long orange red hair, blue eyes, 1.52 m tall and was born in 5th December of 1737.

**The Great Revelation**

\- What?

Says Gwendollin.

\- It’s no use hiding your appearance, my sister knew you'd want to rescue Wendollin, but you'll get a big surprise.

Say Julia.

Gwendollin casts another magic on Julia, only she's dodges it.

\- Do you really think you're gonna...

Say Julia.

Gwendollin appears behind Julia with a charged magic and hits her in the back.

\- I hope you didn't do anything to my sister.

Says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin throws a series of spells at Julia, until she appears behind her, but Gwendollin hits a punch at Julia and a spell throwing her back.

\- (This girl is fast, this sisterly love is beautiful a pity that even defeating me, she will never get her sister back).

Julia makes the smoke dissipate and casts magic towards Gwendollin, but she manages to deflect all the magics.

\- What? What the hell is this girl?

Say Julia.

Gwendollin disappears and Julia tries to punch back, but Gwendollin appears in front of Julia hitting her with magic.

\- (She's fast and strong, I don't know if I'm going to be able to take it very long).

Meanwhile, Diana, Maria and Lorraine arrive in the leader's office.

\- I see you've finally arrived.

Says Victoria.

\- Where's Wendollin? What have you done with her?

Says Diana.

\- Take it easy, brat, one question at a time. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Victoria McLaren the leader of the group of hunting witches "The Fertility Stone". You were the first witches who had the courage to face me.

Says Victoria.

Diana casts magic on Victoria, but nothing happens.

\- What?

Says Diana.

\- You don't have the patience, do you? Now I want to know which one of you is Gwendollin Benson?

Says Victoria.

\- That's none of your business.

Says Diana.

\- I see it's not you, little dwarf.

Says Victoria.

\- Little dwarf? Stands up and you even get to my shoulders, you’re the one dwarf here rusty hair bitch.

Says Diana pissed.

\- Not even you middle girl, Gwendollin was a little taller and you corner girl seems to be you.

Says Victoria.

\- I'm not Gwen... I mean...

Says Lorraine.

\- So she's still with Julia, interesting so she'll show up tired for the surprise.

Says Victoria.

Vitoria gets up from her chair and takes off her bracelets.

\- I'm gonna have to take care of you alone for now.

Says Victoria with a mean smile.

Meanwhile, Gwendollin and Julia are facing each other.

\- Damn, you don't want to lose anyway.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I can't let you go to my older sister.

Say Julia.

Gwendollin takes off her contact lenses, her makeup and hair are back to normal.

\- So you decided to stop hiding?

Say Julia.

\- I want to end it soon, that disguise is a bit itchy.

Says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin begins to go on top of Julia by casting several strong spells.

\- (I couldn't stand her like this anymore, now I'm in a complicated situation).

Julia makes the smoke dissipate and throws a sharp current of air to keep Gwendollin away, but ends up only giving light cuts to her arm and some tears in her clothes.

\- Goddamn it!

Say Julia.

Julia launches a powerful magic towards Gwendollin generating an explosion.

\- I think I've got it now.

Say Julia.

Gwendollin shows up behind Julia with a rope and ties her up.

\- What?

Say Julia.

\- You're a very strong girl, but I have to save my sister.

Says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin puts a gag on Julia and puts her in the same trunk where Esther and Martha are trapped.

\- At least now you can stay with your other two girlfriends.

Says Gwendollin.

\- (So you were stuck here all along, you useless bastards, I can't say anything I was defeated and I ended up here too).

Gwendollin starts walking towards the leader's room while she is facing Diana, Maria and Lorraine.

\- You two go after Wendollin, she must be behind that door, I'll take care of Victoria.

Says Diana.

Maria and Lorraine start heading towards the door, but Victoria walks towards them.

\- You knew that.

Says Diana.

Diana throws a magic towards Victoria before she arrives, but she dodges from the magic and hits Maria and Lorraine with two spells to push them away.

\- I'm not weak.

Says Victoria.

Victoria shows up behind Diana and hits her with magic on her back.

\- What?

Says Diana.

Diana is thrown in the direction of both, but Maria pushes Diana by the foot throwing her back to Victoria.

\- (Thank you for your help, Maria).

Diana throws a magic close to Victoria, but she ends up disappearing and hit a magic on Diana's back making her fall to the ground.

\- Too slow.

Says Victoria.

\- Oh, shit.

Says Diana.

Diana tries to get up, but Victoria steps on it.

\- Pathetic.

Says Victoria.

Victoria starts bombing Diana with various spells.

\- No!

Says Maria pissed.

Maria is furious and on time takes off all her disguise, and hit everything on the back of Victoria a powerful magic that generates a huge explosion.

\- Damn you!

Says Victoria.

Victoria makes the smoke dissipate and shows up with some tears in her clothes.

\- So you're starting to reveal yourselves?

Says Victoria.

\- Stay away from my girlfriend.

Says Maria.

Diana gets up and shows up badly hurt.

\- I'm gonna take care of that bitch now. You two wait for me to rescue Wendollin after I finish her off.

Says Maria.

Diana and Lorraine looks at Maria terrified.

\- You don't scare me, fire-haired girl.

Says Victoria.

Maria starts to go with everything on top of Victoria and the two equal in magic until they hit a stronger one that end up separating.

\- You're strong, I have to admit, but I'm just getting started.

Says Victoria.

\- (She's already coming, so I'll get ready for that).

Victoria throws a draught magic and pushes Maria a little back.

\- Stop it!

Says Victoria.

Wendollin leaves the room at the same time as Gwendollin enters the leader's lounge.

\- Now this will get interesting.

Says Victoria.

\- Wendy?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Who are you?

Says Wendollin.

Gwendollin runs to Wendollin and hugs her.

See you, sister witches...

Victoria McLaren: The leader of the group of hunting witches "The Fertility Stone", she is a witch with great relations with the leaders of the council of witches and can do whatever she wants including being free lesbian and having her four girlfriends, her intention was only to have several girlfriends, but as soon as she discovered that she could profit by capturing lesbian witches for the leader decided to make this group of hunting witches with her sister some ended up saved and became Victoria's girlfriends. she have long orange red hair, green eyes, freckles, 1.42 m tall, 45 kg and was born in 9th July of 1732.

**Releasing Wendollin.**

\- Gwen... dollin...

Says Wendollin.

\- Don't you remember me, Wendy? It's me, Gwendollin. I'm your little sister. What did they do to you?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Your sister will not be able to answer you brat, her memory is being erased little by little she will soon become perfectly submissive to me.

Says Victoria.

Gwendollin starts walking pissed towards Victoria.

\- You think you can scare me like that? You should be afraid of me.

Says Victoria.

\- You're gonna pay for what made my sister your fucking redhead bitch.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Boo I'm scared to death.

Says Victoria with sarcasm.

Gwendollin comes close to Victoria and hits her with a punch in the face and then grabs her by the dress and starts punching her hardly.

\- Bring my sister back, you bitch.

Says Gwendollin.

Victoria hits a magic in Gwendollin and throws it all back.

\- How dare you hurt my face?

Says Victoria pissed.

\- (I'm kind harmed because of her little sister).

Victoria throws another magic in Gwendollin and she defends holding it with her hand, but it was very strong and ends up hitting her causing her to fall to the ground on impact, when Gwendollin tries to get up Victoria steps on top of her.

\- Now I'm gonna hurt you like you did to me. Damn it, I thought I'd spare you, but I'll finish you off myself right now.

Says Victoria.

Victoria begins to carry a powerful magic, until Maria begins to run to save Gwendollin, but is prevented by a force field.

\- Don't think about playing the heroine fire-haired girl, you and your girlfriend will be an excellent reward for me.

Says Victoria.

Wendollin keeps looking at the scene and ends up having a memory of Gwendollin coming into his head.

\- Gwendollin...? Have I ever seen this girl before?

Says Wendollin.

* Wendollin's mind.

\- Gwen! You came to save me! I was feeling it.

Says the old part of Wendollin.

\- She's just trying to get you out of this luxury, look what she did to Victoria.

Says the new part of Wendollin.

\- Do you really think so?

Says the old part of Wendollin

\- Sure, look how she hit Victoria with violence and she's still trying to get you out of here.

Says the new part of Wendollin.

\- No! She's my little sister, she came to save me from it!

Says the old part of Wendollin.

\- (Damn, the false memories haven't taken care of her yet).

*Back to the real world.

Wendollin launches a powerful magic in Victoria preventing her from shooting at Gwendollin.

\- Leave my sister alone!

Says Wendollin.

\- Wendy? What happened to you, baby? Don't attack me.

Says Victoria.

\- Now I know everything, you erased my memory so that I could go against my sister.

Says Wendollin.

\- (False memories are not getting into her, damn it, after more than a year of doing this; she comes back just because she saw me torturing her little sister).

Wendollin and Gwendollin hold hands and cast magic on Victoria.

\- What?

Says Victoria.

Victoria is hit by magic and Diana appears a little wounded with a rope and ties her up.

\- Did you really think I wouldn't show up?

Says Diana.

\- Damn you!

Says Victoria.

\- Let's go!

Says Gwendollin.

\- Hey, stop holding hands.

Says Lorraine.

\- But why is that?

Says Wendollin.

\- She and my girlfriend! You're sisters!

Says Lorraine.

Wendollin looks at Lorraine and releases his sister's hand.

\- Honey! I've been more than a year without seeing my sister.

Says Gwendollin.

\- (Perfect, this must have left Wendy in a complicated situation with her feelings after knowing that her sister is with someone else).

\- I won't need to gag you, the moment you let go you can play hide-and-seek to find the rest of your girlfriends.

Says Diana.

\- You'll make a mistake by letting me walk out of here alive.

Says Victoria.

\- You don't kill others, even if you take many of these witches to something worse than death.

Says Diana.

\- I'm just doing some profit. It's not my fault you're doubly stupid for being lesbians and falling into our trap.

Says Victoria.

\- So that makes you stupid for being a lesbian.

Says Diana.

\- But I can be a lesbian.

Says Victoria.

The five of them start walking towards the entrance door of the base until they meet Martha, Esther and Julia at the door.

\- We don't know where Natalie was arrested, but only the three of us will be able to handle...

Say Julia.

Wendollin, Maria and Gwendollin hit a very strong magic on all three and make their way to the door, but when they open the door they hear Victoria appear.

\- Now, you really think you'd get away with it that easy.

Says Victoria.

\- You'd better give up now, my sister's no weakling.

Say Julia.

\- With Wendollin on our side we won't lose to you.

Says Gwendollin.

Wendollin pushes Gwendollin.

\- Wendy?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Are you trying to get me out of here? You bad witch.

Says Wendollin.

\- Wendy, it's me, Gwendollin, your sister.

It says Gwendollin.

\- You're not my sister, I was saved by Victoria and she took me here, you want to get me out of here to hurt me.

It says Wendollin.

\- Yeah! Yeah!

Says Victoria.

Victoria gets close to Wendollin.

\- She doesn't care to leave here, now surrender and you may be spared worse punishment, I can relieve you when the great witches come here.

Says Victoria.

\- Never!

Says Gwendollin.

Wendollin casts a magic on Gwendollin and she ends up being hit and injured.

\- Wendy...

Says Gwendollin.

Lorraine pulls Gwendollin and takes her out.

\- Wendollin!

Says Gwendollin.

\- Come on, Gwen, we can figure out a way to get your sister back better.

Says Lorraine.

Maria and Diana start trying to escape, but are surrounded by the five witches.

\- At least one couple I'll take as a reward.

Says Victoria.

\- No!

Says Diana.

\- Honey, you're hurt.

Says Maria.

Diana launches a magic that pushes Maria off the base before the door closes.

\- Diana! No, Diana! Not you!

Says Maria.

\- Maria? Let's go.

Says Lorraine.

\- I'm not leaving here without Diana.

Says Maria.

\- I'm sorry, Maria.

Says Lorraine.

Lorraine hits Maria in the neck, knocking her unconscious.

\- Why did you do that, Lorraine?

Says Gwendollin.

\- We need to rest.

Says Lorraine.

\- What about Diana? You're leaving? She is gonna lose her memory and let the same thing happen as my sister?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Let's go back there again.

Says Lorraine.

\- When? Next year?

Says Gwendollin pissed.

\- Tomorrow, we see all the girls just disguise themselves using magic and then we rescue Diana, one day it is not enough for her to erase the memory of Diana.

Says Lorraine.

Meanwhile at the witch base.

\- How cute you saved your girlfriend, I thought you were an interesting brat. How do you feel about being my girlfriend without having to erase your memory?

Says Victoria.

\- How about go fuck yourself redhead bitch.

Says Diana showing her middle finger.

\- Too bad you can live here with a lot of luxury, and girlfriends with better bodies than your flat fire head girlfriend.

Says Victoria.

Diana takes off her disguise and reveals herself to the witches.

\- Don't think I will give up that easy.

Says Diana.

The witches are all starting to move towards Diana.

\- Wait! Wait! Don't attack!

Says Victoria.

\- Will you let me go quietly now? Did you finally think about not being a bitch?

Says Diana.

\- That hair, you are a Cavendish. Now you guys can freely attack her.

Says Victoria leaving

Diana hold herself against the three witches, but she is a too much harmed and get unconscious by a strong magic fired by Julia.

See you, captured witches...

**: Never mess with a Du Nord**

October 21, 1752 in a room at the witches' base.

\- You finally woke up Diana Cavendish.

Says Victoria.

\- What? What do you want from me? Leave me alone redhead bitch.

Says Diana.

\- You see how benevolent I am; I left you in a room.

Says Victoria.

\- Whatever you want, I'm not gonna help you with anything. I'll resist as much as I can so I won't have my memory erased.

Says Diana.

\- I won't erase your memory, simply because I can't do it.

Says Victoria.

Victoria takes a necklace and shows it to Diana.

\- I saw that this stone in the necklace is no known jewel, can you tell me what is this red thing with a heart inside?

Says Victoria.

\- That's the name of your group of hunting witches.

Says Diana.

Victoria is shocked.

\- So what your mother had said was real, the fertility stone really exists.

Says Victoria.

\- And you use that name to cause evil.

Says Diana.

\- I don't do anything more than what suits me, I just agreed with the idea of my little sister with the hope of one day capturing a lesbian Cavendish and who would have thought that I was lucky enough to find one and she had a fertility stone.

Says Victoria.

\- And how do you know my mother?

Says Diana.

\- Simple, I'm the winner of the IX World Magic Tournament, so I can do whatever I want, I beat your mother in the great final and I have to admit she was a very strong opponent.

Says Victoria.

\- It can't be you, my mother had told me that her opponent was a person with a sporting spirit and that she fought just against her, and she also told me that you had an enormous interest in the fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Your mother wasn't wrong, I'm the same as before, you didn't see me playing dirty.

Says Victoria.

\- Then why cause so much harm to lesbian witches?

Says Diana.

\- Just to get rid of the competition, little girl. You're stronger than normal witches and I never do you any harm, just some of them stop being witches.

Says Victoria.

\- How many families of witches have you destroyed because of your stupid ambition? Have you thought about that?

Says Diana.

\- They who are too dumb to fall into our trap and yet the supreme leader has this silly law.

Says Victoria.

\- Instead of protecting witches like us, you prefer to destroy us and still want to justify yourself?

Says Diana.

\- I have a better idea since by the looks I can't have this base anymore, I let you free, but before that I have to capture Gwendollin, she will kill the supreme leader and be incriminated for that and I'll be the new supreme leader, I can allow you witches to date each other again will be a necessary evil.

Says Victoria.

\- What? Are you crazy?

Says Diana.

\- I knew you'd say no, it's a shame. How can you allow that leader to keep doing horrible things with lesbian witches?

Says Victoria.

\- You don't kill anybody, even if that person is a bad person.

Says Diana.

\- I've seen it's going to be hard to convince you since you're under the illusion of being a good person, but I'm still going to see to it that I get rid of that bitch. Now I want to know where you found this fertility stone?

Says Victoria.

\- I didn't find, I made that fertility stone.

Says Diana.

Victoria is shocked.

\- A brat like you? Make the fertility stone? Spare me, you can barely match me and you think you can create that thing.

Says Victoria.

\- Believe me or not, if you want you can even be with that stone, I have much more with me, but only works with me and my girlfriend, the one you are holding can work with everyone.

Says Diana.

\- Interesting you've saved yourself for good now, I won't erase your memory, I'll have to use another tactic with you. You will be of great use to me, Diana Cavendish.

Says Victoria.

Meanwhile in the cave where the girls are hiding, Maria wakes up.

\- Diana! Huh? Where am I?

Says Maria.

\- He finally woke up, Maria.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I had a dream that our invasion didn't work out very well, Gwen's sister had her memory erased and Diana was captured. What's that pain in the back of my head? Those stones are very uncomfortable.

Says Maria.

Gwendollin and Lorraine keep quiet.

\- Where's Diana?

Says Maria.

Gwendollin and Lorraine remain silent.

\- Gwendollin! Lorraine! Stop that mystery! Tell me where Diana is?

Says Maria.

\- Maria, it wasn't just a dream. That really happened yesterday.

Says Lorraine.

Maria is paralyzed and then pissed.

\- What?

Says Maria pissed.

\- Maria, please, we can't go now, Gwen and I are hurt.

Says Lorraine.

Maria starts to get angry trying to get out of the cave, but Lorraine and Gwendollin are holding on.

\- Maria, you're acting without thinking. We're going to rescue Diana.

Says Gwendollin.

Mary pushes them a little and they both give it up.

\- Maria!

Says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin and Lorraine try to block the way using magic, but Maria easily passes through the barriers.

\- Now what? We can't lose Maria, she's the strongest of the three of us.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I've got it.

Says Lorraine.

Lorraine jumps towards Maria trying to hit her in the back of the head, but when her hand touches her, she takes a shockwave and ends up being thrown back.

\- Lorraine!

Says Gwendollin.

\- I'm okay.

Says Lorraine.

\- That's not the Maria I know something happened.

Says Gwendollin.

Mary comes close to the base of the witches, cuts down a tree, with her wand Levite the tree and throws at the door.

\- What? Have your little friends come to rescue you yet? It's stupid to recover so quickly with magic and come back here.

Says Victoria.

\- What are they thinking? You can't go back like this fast, and why did they come in with everything?

Says Diana.

The four witches hear the noise and go to the entrance.

\- So you're a fire-haired girl? This time we won't take it easy with you.

Say Julia.

Maria continues to walk slowly without caring, the four witches who begin to walk towards Maria.

\- Who do you think you are to underestimate us? You've come to turn yourself in and you like to be tortured?

Say Julia.

Maria to put her hand up and snap her fingers making the four witches there become unconscious instantaneously, then Maria continues to walk to the leader's room and meets Wendollin and Victoria, Diana was next to them tied.

\- What? How did you get past the four of them without getting hurt and still so fast?

Says Victoria.

\- Attack her?

Says Wendollin.

\- What are you waiting for?

Says Victoria.

Wendollin begins to go towards Maria, but when she gets close to her, she falls unconscious out of nowhere.

\- You left her on the ground just in the look? I knew you wasn't an ordinary witch.

Says Victoria.

Victoria launches a powerful magic that hits Maria leaving her with some wounds and tears in her clothes, but Maria didn’t care and continues to walk and untie Diana.

\- Maria.

Says Diana hugging her.

Maria is still without expression and is walking with Diana towards the exit.

\- What?

Says scared Victoria.

Maria and Diana arrive at the front door and Victoria hits a magic on Maria's back hurting her a little more and she turn back to Victoria.

\- You really think you're gonna scare me, fire head?

Says Victoria.

Mary casts a very powerful magic that hits Victoria leaving her very wounded.

\- What? How did you...

Victoria falls unconscious on the ground and the two manage to escape from the base until a time later Maria falls unconscious on the ground.

\- Maria!

Says Diana.

\- She's really very strong.

Says Gwendollin.

\- We followed her here worried.

Says Lorraine.

See you, upset witches...

**Mission not very successful**

An hour has passed since Maria rescued Diana. The four of them fly to the Cavendish residence, which was a little close to there still with Maria unconscious and wounded.

\- Mommy! Mommy!

Says Diana.

\- Diana?

Says Eleanor.

Eleanor goes to the gate of the mansion, sees the four very wounded and takes them inside the mansion.

\- What happened to you guys? And Maria? Why is she unconscious?

Says Eleanor.

\- We've invaded the hunter witches base.

Says Diana.

\- What? Are you guys crazy? Look at you.

Says Eleanor.

\- We wanted to rescue Gwen's sister, but they erased her memory.

Says Diana.

Maria wakes up.

\- What? Where am I? Diana!

Says Maria.

Maria hugs and kisses Diana.

\- You're here, I got you back.

Says Maria.

Maria ends up vomiting a little blood.

\- Maria!

Says Diana.

\- I'm fine, Diana. At least I managed to save you from the those witches.

Says Maria.

\- And you went alone.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Impressive Maria, you're really strong.

Says Eleanor.

\- Mommy, do you happen to know Victoria McLaren?

Says Diana.

\- She was the one who defeated me in the magic tournament four years ago.

Says Eleanor.

\- Victoria is the leader of these hunting witches.

Says Diana.

\- What? Do you have any idea how much risk you've gone through? Victoria defeated me without going with everything in the final of the tournament and I was at the peak of my form.

Says Eleanor.

\- I'm sorry, Mom, but we really wanted to rescue Wendollin and apparently we couldn't.

Says Diana.

Diana gets her head down and Gwendollin puts her hand on her shoulder.

\- That Victoria may have erased my sister's memories, but I'll do my best to recover her memories, she must have been shocked to find out that I was dating Lorraine that must have triggered some false and distorted memories, one day I'll find the cure for all this and we'll have Wendy back.

Says Gwendollin.

\- But don't risk too much Victoria McLaren isn't as weak as you realize, what shocked me was knowing that she was actually responsible for causing as much evil to witches as you.

Says Eleanor.

\- She told me that you guys talked a lot and she was very friendly with you, Mom.

Says Diana.

\- Yes, she was very friendly to me the whole time, she had told me that she was a lesbian, as if she could do this atrocity with fellows, she could only have lied about it to me.

Says Eleanor.

\- She is really lesbian mother, the other witches are not co-workers or guards are all Victoria's girlfriends even her younger sister and now Wendollin.

Says Diana.

\- What? Even with the memory erased I doubt very much that Wendy is dating Victoria.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Gwen, I saw it with my own eyes, your sister still talks very little, but she was kissing Victoria, I think it's even her favorite.

Says Diana.

Gwendollin is shocked.

\- These false memories are destroying my sister to the point of believing that Victoria is a good person.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Diana! What about your fertility stone? I remember you took one to show Victoria.

Says Maria.

\- Victoria's got that. I’m sorry.

Says Diana.

\- What? Now we've given her the opportunity to continue doing this for another generation.

Says Maria.

Meanwhile, at the hunting witch base, the witches start waking up.

\- What? Defeated by a single witch. Fucking fire hair bitch!

Say Julia.

\- We're gonna find this bitch and we're gonna make her wish she never invaded here.

Say Natalie.

\- All this just to rescue that dwarf brat.

Says Wendollin.

\- They must be Julia's age, and are talented witches we can hunt in one of the Top Five witch academies.

Says Esther.

\- Good idea Esther, let's start with Manchester Magic Academy, the best witch academy in the UK.

Says Martha.

\- You're not going to do anything you hear me, it would be very stupid to want to hunt these witches who would only give us about ten pounds each.

Says Victoria.

\- You're gonna let them get away with what they did, Vic. We lost all our prisoners. We've lost over £200 Victoria!

Say Julia.

\- But we won that.

Says Victoria with a fertility stone in her hand.

\- What the hell is that, Vic?

Say Julia.

\- The fertility stone!

Says Victoria.

\- Seriously, first you throws 200 pounds in the trash, then you tells us not to chase the witches who caused this and now tells us you have a fertility stone. Victoria, are you crazy?

Say Julia.

\- I am more lucid than ever Julia! All of you stick your fingers and drop a drop of blood on the stone, I will show that the fertility stone is real.

Says Victoria.

\- I'm only gonna do this because I want to see you knowing this won’t work after all Vic.

Say Julia.

They pierce their fingers and drip a drop of blood on the fertility stone, then Victoria drips a drop of her blood and holds the fertility stone with her two hands on the waist line.

\- You see, Vic, they lied to you, how you can be so...

Say Julia.

A glow begins to emanate from Victoria's hands and disappears into her womb.

\- Apparently it worked, now I'm going to have a daughter who's going to bring together the best in each of you.

Says Victoria.

\- And what are we gonna do now?

Say Julia.

\- We're gonna get out of here and stop for a while with our hunt.

Says Victoria.

\- What? Are you crazy, Victoria?

Say Julia.

\- Many witches know about us Julia, we're going to wait around until Caroline is grown up then we can come back with everything and all the other witches will forget about us.

Says Victoria.

\- I hope you didn't get soft from that lettuce-haired girl.

Say Julia.

\- I didn't soften Julia, we also have to hide so that Gwendollin doesn't find us, she will probably find some way to recover her sister's memory.

Says Victoria.

\- I get it, and you don't want to risk it with Caroline, she could be inside you or she could be a little baby if it happens.

Says Julia

\- When Caroline gets bigger, we'll start the plan to get back at those damn witches. Especially the fire hair girl.

Says Victoria.

See you, pregnant witches...

**President Jordan**

On October 28, 1752 at Luna Nova, Diana met with Violet Jordan as her first year representative.

\- You finally went back to Luna Nova. May I ask what you did during that time?

Says Violet.

\- We take advantage of the recess, why are you interested?

Says Diana.

\- I know you've been breaking some witch world laws.

Says Violet.

\- What do you mean?

Says Diana.

\- It's strictly forbidden for witches to date each other and I know you're two couples. Diana and Maria and the other couple Gwendollin and Lorraine, but is better for you guys stop.

Says Violet.

\- And why should we stop?

Says Diana.

\- You're the four best students in class, you should set an example. That of becoming a lesbian won't go away, my older sister was captured by a group of hunting witches and never came back.

Says Violet.

\- "The fertility stone" right?

Says Diana.

\- Do you know about that too?

Says Violet.

\- You're familiar, Violet. What was your sister's name?

Says Diana.

\- Martha, like I said, she was captured and never came back because she was a lesbian.

It says Violet.

\- Violet... I'm sorry to have to tell you that.

Says Diana.

\- What?

Says Violet.

\- Her sister wasn't captured, she joined the group of hunting witches.

Says Diana.

\- What?

Says Violet shocked.

\- She's the one who sets the traps to capture witches like me.

Says Diana.

\- But how? Why would she do that?

Says Violet.

\- For the same reason Gwendollin's sister does.

Says Diana.

\- My sister was a great person, I remember that she treated her girlfriend very well and I also always inspired me to be a good witch.

Says Violet.

\- Gwendollin's sister was too, but Victoria apparently fell in love with her sister and ended up erasing her memory and implanting false memories.

Says Diana.

\- This Victoria is a monster, I can't believe she did this to my sister. I changed my mentality about you girls, I just wanted to protect you from these hunting witches, but apparently you're already smart about it.

Says Violet.

\- I always thought you were jealous of us, being the luxury room witch and sees us doing well in class.

Says Diana.

\- I have a little, but I'm the president of the room, one day maybe I'll be at the level of a Cavendish.

Xays Violet.

\- I'm not the best of the four, Maria is far beyond me, but if you want to know what we've done, it's simple. The four of us tried to rescue Gwendollin's sister by invading the hunter witches base.

Says Diana.

\- What? And how did you get out of there? And how did you manage to leave without being captured?

Says Violet.

\- It's a long story, but we couldn't rescue Gwendollin's sister, her memory had been erased by making her join Victoria. I ended up being captured, but Maria rescued me later.

Says Diana.

\- You're really another level, girls.

Says Violet.

\- Unfortunately Victoria took my fertility stone.

Says Diana.

\- Fertility stone? Is that thing real?

It says Violet.

\- Yeah, it was created by my ancestor over 100 years ago, I did some.

Says Diana.

\- Come with me to my room now, Diana!

Says Violet.

Violet and Diana go to the luxurious room.

\- Are you telling me it's possible for witches like me to have children?

Says Violet.

\- Wait a minute? You are...

Says Diana.

\- I always look at you four so happy together, I ended up liking someone...

Says Violet.

\- Got it.

Says Diana.

Violet delivers a bag full of coins to Diana.

\- Here's 50 pounds, I want a fertility stone.

Says Violet.

Diana takes a fertility stone out of her pocket.

\- This is my last fertility stone that I can pass on to someone, but you know I'm a Cavendish, you don't have to give me money.

Says Diana.

\- I know you'll use that money wisely and thank you for the fertility stone.

It says Violet.

\- I'll help someone who's gonna need it.

Says Diana.

\- Good, I know it's a lot to ask, but you can help me with this girl.

Says Violet.

\- And who would that be?

Says Diana

\- Alice Hawk, she recently broke up with her girlfriend who was Lorraine's roommate, but I don't know how to get her heart.

Says Violet.

\- That's interesting. Lorraine told me about Alice being suffering a lot since she broke up with Ellen, I have an idea.

Says Diana.

\- Seriously, are you really gonna help me?

It says Violet.

\- You've always been nice to us during class, my idea is to use the Halloween party as a way for you to get to know each other. How's that?

Says Diana.

\- I figured it out so I could try to get closer to Alice and maybe one day she'll be my girlfriend.

It says Violet.

\- I like your determination, Violet.

Says Diana.

\- Are we friends now?

Says Violet.

\- We've always been Violet.

Says Diana.

Diana leaves the luxurious room and comes across with Maria a bit angry and jealous showing up at the door.

\- May I ask what you were doing with the president?

Says Maria.

\- Maria, stop being jealous, I was just helping her.

Says Diana.

\- I know, helping in what way?

Says Maria.

Diana shows Maria a little bag of coins.

\- What? You did things to her...

Says angry Maria.

\- No, Maria! I sold the last fertility stone to Violet.

Says Diana.

\- Violet? He's calling President Jordan by her first name even.

Says Maria.

Diana kisses Maria.

\- Satisfied now, my jealous fire hair girlfriend.

Says Diana.

\- Yeah, but I may know why you sold the fertility stone to President Jordan.

Says Maria.

\- She's a lesbian too, and she's Martha's sister.

Says Diana.

\- Martha? The same blonde who tried to capture us? The same one that's Victoria's girlfriend?

Says Maria.

\- Yeah, apparently it wasn't just Wendy who had his memory erased.

Says Diana.

\- And what do you intend to do with that bag of money?

Says Maria.

\- I'm gonna give it to Gwen. Here's 50 pounds.

Says Diana.

\- This can help her to do her project and maybe she will get a place in the future.

Says Maria.

\- Project?

Says Diana.

\- She just told me she's projecting something with Lorraine.

Says Maria.

\- I wonder what it is.

Says Diana.

See you, President Jordan...

Violet Jordan: Martha Jordan's younger sister, she is the president of the class, has a great sense of leadership for these reasons was chosen by Diana who had refused the post, has long blond hair, purple eyes, 1.55 m tall, 50 kg and was born in 6th October of 1737.

**The Project of Lorraine**

October 29, 1752 in Lorraine's room.

\- Did you call me here, Lorraine?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Yes, Gwen, I have something that can help us.

Says Lorraine.

\- Is that the project you told me about before?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Yes, it is.

Says Lorraine.

Lorraine takes a huge book and puts it on the table.

\- A book? How's that gonna help me?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Your sister's memory was erased by Victoria.

Says Lorraine.

\- Yeah, I know that.

Says Gwendollin.

\- My family is a specialist in memory spells, so I was preparing this huge blank book for all these days.

Says Lorraine.

\- But why a blank book?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Each day you will spend an hour close to this book while I use a memory spell with you.

Says Lorraine.

\- What do you mean?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Victoria has implanted false memories in her sister, so let's use your memories to get Wendollin's true memories back, but don't worry your memories won't be erased.

Says Lorraine.

\- And how long is that gonna take?

Says Gwendollin.

\- I'm sorry about that, Gwen...

Says Lorraine.

\- You don't have to apologize, it can take as long as it takes to get my sister back someday.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I'm going to have to use memories from the day you were born to be strong enough to have Wendollin's memory back, that is, almost 14 years until the day you were captured.

Says Lorraine.

\- Fourteen years! That's a long time. Can't you go any faster?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Unfortunately not Gwen, it is too risky you may end up losing memory and the book may end up getting too weak.

Says Lorraine.

\- I see...

Says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin gets his head down, but Lorraine kiss her.

\- I'm sorry if it's gonna take too long, but I'm sure Wendy will be fine.

Says Lorraine.

\- Those damn witches took Wendy away from me and made her forget about me.

Says Gwendollin crying.

\- When that day comes, I'm sure Wendy will be very proud of you when you get back.

Says Lorraine.

\- But how are we gonna get my sister back with those powerful witches? They have possibly moved and not to mention that there will be another witch to be born.

Says Gwendollin.

\- We're not gonna invade Diana's style by immobilizing everyone. We'll disguise ourselves as each one until we get to your sister, so we'll use the spell of the book on her, it lasts half an hour until the spell is complete.

Says Lorraine.

\- What if somebody finds out about us at that time?

Says Gwendollin.

\- We're not gonna go alone, we're gonna get Diana and Maria's help.

Says Lorraine.

\- But we should know what the place is, they probably left.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Don't worry about that either, I've got a great idea.

Says Lorraine.

\- You're pretty smart, Lorraine.

Says Gwendollin.

\- They will have a daughter and will probably stop hunting witches for a while until their daughter grows up, we have to create a friendship between their daughter and our daughter.

Says Lorraine.

\- Got it. So who knows their daughter can help us know more about their base and where it is, but I find it difficult for their daughter to betray their mothers' trust.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I don't know about that, but let's hope at least their daughter is a better person than their mothers.

Says Lorraine.

\- See you in 14 years, Wendy...

Says Gwendollin looking up.

Alice comes in her room crying.

\- I hate that bitch.

Says Alice.

\- Alice, what is it?

Says Lorraine.

\- Ellen was with her new girlfriends and the two of them started humiliating me and hitting me.

Says Alice.

\- She doesn't really learn.

Says Lorraine.

\- I'm glad President Jordan was around, but I was so rude to her.

Says Alice.

\- What have you done?

Says Lorraine.

\- She tried to take care of me and I ran here.

Says Alice.

\- I see.

Says Lorraine.

\- President Jordan has been so nice to me these days, especially after Ellen broke up with me, she's always treated me so well.

Says Alice.

\- Maybe she likes you.

Says Gwendollin.

\- It's not like I'm just a normal witch from here at school, she lives in that luxurious room and there's something much better for her, like the Cavendish, besides, she shouldn't even be a lesbian.

Says Alice.

\- Diana Cavendish is Maria Du Nord's girlfriend.

Says Gwendollin.

\- That's why they always hang out.

Says Alice.

\- I've been living with them since last year and their love is something very strong, as for President Jordan, I think she likes you Alice.

Says Gwendollin.

\- She'd do that to any other witch who was in that situation.

Says Alice.

\- I don't know, Alice, the way she treats you is different.

It says Gwendollin.

A letter appears under the door.

"To Lorraine Morris."

\- Me?

Says Lorraine.

Lorraine reads the letter.

"I ended up being kicked out of the luxurious room by my mates after they found out I was a lesbian, please let me stay in your room."

"V.Jordan."

\- That's interesting.

Says Lorraine.

\- What is it, Lorraine?

Says Gwendollin.

\- A new roommate who's gonna take Ellen's place, I'm gonna go get her.

Says Lorraine.

Lorraine opens the door and sees Violet sitting on the floor next to the door with her bags.

\- You're already here.

Says Lorraine.

\- Would you accept me here?

Says Violet.

\- Of course, President Jordan, welcome.

Says Lorraine.

Violet hugs Lorraine.

\- Thank you so much, Morris. I appreciate you taking me here.

It says Violet.

\- We just lost Ellen so we needed someone to join the yellow team.

Says Lorraine.

Violet walks into the room and see that Alice was also part of the same room as Lorraine.

\- Hello Hawk, I'll be your new...

Says Violet.

\- You can just call me Alice President Jordan, welcome to our room and thank you for helping me at that time.

Says Alice.

\- You were the only ones who accepted me.

Says Violet.

\- But you and the president, why didn't you get accepted?

Says Lorraine.

\- Exactly because I was the president, no one wanted to and many still threatened to kick me out of school telling the principal that I was a lesbian.

Says Violet.

\- How horrible you always help everyone, how can you do that?

Says Lorraine.

\- I don't know, but I think it's because I’m the president.

Says Violet.

\- At least you're with us.

Says Alice.

See you, witches memories…

**Halloween**

Night of October 31, 1752 comes the Halloween party of Luna Nova, Diana goes dressed as pumpkin head, Maria as a vampire, Gwendollin as a mummy, Lorraine as a werewolf, Violet as a princess, Alice as a corpse bride and Ellen and her friends go dressed as a gang of skeletons. Meanwhile in the yellow team room.

\- What did you think of my costume, Violet?

Says Alice.

\- It got pretty creative, Alice.

Says Violet.

\- Yours is also very pretty Violet, today we will have fun at will.

Says Alice.

\- Yeah, we're gonna...

Says Violet.

\- (This is the day I'm going to put it into practice).

\- Hey, girls? Are you ready?

Says Lorraine.

\- Yes, Lorraine, now we can go.

Says Alice.

In the red team room.

\- Boo!

Says Diana.

\- Diana!

Says Maria.

\- Did you like my costume? Heh.

Says Diana.

\- I like it, but don't scare me again if you don't want to get punched.

Says Maria.

\- Why are you using bandages as a costume, Gwen?

Says Diana.

\- It is my costume brainless pumpkin head, in ancient Egypt, when the pharaohs died, used to bandage their bodies so that they would be preserved and someday return to life.

Says Gwendollin.

\- So you better use more bandages, Lorraine's gonna have a nosebleed if she sees you like that.

Says Diana.

\- Diana!

Says Maria.

\- You're right, help me cover the rest, it's a little loose too.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Okay.

Says Maria.

\- You have a heart-shaped mark on the back, Gwen, how cute.

Says Diana.

\- Diana! Stop looking at it and cover it up.

Says Gwendollin blushing.

They get dressed up and meet in the corridors of Luna Nova, Lorraine ends up having a nosebleed when she sees Gwendollin dressed as a mummy.

\- Diana! Maria!

Says Gwendollin.

\- We didn't know what happened, but as it got tight it ended up defining your curves Gwen.

Says Diana.

\- Gwen, you've become irresistible in this fantasy if you want me to tear this bandages with my claws.

Says Lorraine.

Alice and Violet look at them both and they're blushed.

\- I still can't get used to the idea that they're dating each other.

Says Violet.

\- It could be us.

Says Alice.

\- What?

Says Violet blushed.

\- Nothing!

Says Alice blushed.

\- (She almost finds out I like her).

Diana and Maria go to both of them.

\- You're even combining, why you don't get married here.

Says Diana.

\- Diana!

Says Maria.

They both get blushed.

\- Eh? Shall we take a walk through Luna Nova? Must have some interesting things to do here.

Says Violet.

\- Enjoy. And Violet, remember what I had talked to you about.

Says Diana.

\- What did Diana talk to you about?

Says Alice.

\- You'll know in no time, Alice.

Says Violet.

They walk holding hands through the corridors together and have a lot of fun with the games that had halloween there until Violet arrives at the door of the yellow team room.

\- Alice...

Says Violet.

\- What is it, Violet?

Says Alice.

\- Wait here, I'll get something for both of us.

Says Violet.

\- It's okay.

Says Alice.

\- (What does she plan to do?)

Violet goes to where Diana was with Maria.

\- Diana, help me, please, the party is almost over and I still haven't taken the guts to talk to Alice about my feelings for her.

Says Violet.

\- Try to stay calm, Violet, take that.

Says Diana giving flowers to Violet.

\- Thank you, but I still can't.

Says Violet.

\- Violet Jordan, if you never take attitude to declare yourself to Alice someone will.

Says Maria.

\- Maria...

Says Diana.

\- What's the matter? Am I wrong?

Says Maria.

Alice was hiding there and she heard everything.

\- (So Violet likes me? I don't believe I'm so lucky).

Violet begins to walk the corridors and meets Ellen and her roommates while Alice is watching them from afar.

\- Well, if it isn't President Jordan.

Say Ellen.

\- What do you want from me now?

Says Violet.

\- Yeah.

Say Ellen.

Ellen kisses Violet forcibly, pushes her to the ground and throws the rest of her juice at Violet.

\- Pathetic, even your mouth doesn't taste that good, it was only good to be kicked out of the luxurious room and I take your place.

Say Ellen.

\- Ellen! That's enough!

Says Alice.

\- How cute, your roommate's gonna play hero.

Say Ellen.

Ellen's two colleagues start snapping their fists and walking slowly towards Alice, while Ellen kisses Violet forcibly.

\- Stay away from Violet!

Says Alice.

\- Violet? You even call President Jordan by her first name, you're good little friends, aren't you?

Say Ellen.

Gwendollin and Lorraine show up.

\- What are you doing!

Says Gwendollin.

\- Stop the violence or we'll say to the teachers!

Says Lorraine.

\- You’re lucky for now, Violet Jordan.

Say Ellen.

Ellen spills more juice on Violet and leaves with her friends.

\- Violet!

Says Alice.

\- Why does that happen to me? Do I deserve it?

Says Violet crying.

Alice hugs Violet, but she pushes Alice.

\- Get out! You can't see I'm all dirty.

Says Violet crying.

Alice jumps into Violet and kisses her.

\- I don't care if it's dirty or not, I love you.

Says Alice.

\- You... You, uh... Do you love me?

Says Violet blushed.

Gwendollin and Lorraine take the two into the yellow team's room.

\- What happened to get Ellen to attack you two?

Says Lorraine.

\- It's my fault, I didn't get kicked out of the luxurious room, I left willingly I was being Ellen's slave for a week, I had to do everything she says if I wasn't going to tell the principal that you were lesbians.

It says Violet.

\- You mean you were doing favors for Ellen the whole time just to save us?

It says Gwendollin.

\- Yes, I really wanted to be friends with you, but I couldn't because nobody likes the class president.

Says Violet.

\- We had nothing against you, Violet.

Says Lorraine.

\- I understand, but now I don't know what Ellen will do to us, you should let her abuse me.

It says Violet.

\- Excuse me? Would you let her do that to you? Do you happen to like that?

Says Alice.

\- I don't like it, but if I don't let her will denounce you, I don't want to be responsible for the expulsion or worse thing happening to you.

Says Violet.

Alice hugs Violet.

\- No matter what happens, I'll always be with you.

Says Alice.

\- We, too, Violet, don't care if she does something like that, it can affect her too.

Says Lorraine.

\- What do you mean? She has evidence that could incriminate us.

It says Violet.

\- And you're a witness to an abuse, if she's really smart, you'll know you can't report us because that would also cause her to be expelled, but you'll have to create the guts to talk,

Says Lorraine.

See you, Halloween witches...

**Damn Ellen**

November 5, 1752 in the corridors of Luna Nova, Violet meets Ellen.

\- The deadline's up, Violet Jordan.

Say Ellen.

\- Deadline? What do you mean, Ellen?

Says Violet.

\- You've been gone six days without seeing me, Violet Jordan. Are you avoiding me by any chance?

Say Ellen.

\- That's enough! I'm not gonna do this anymore!

Says Violet.

\- You know the consequences of that, don't think about talking nonsense and go to me Violet Jordan.

Say Ellen.

\- I won't! I'm dating Alice now, I'm not gonna betray my girlfriend to satisfy you.

Says Violet.

\- Now, pray, and you think you're gonna keep this up? I only want you for me Violet Jordan, or you will lose all your friends including your girlfriend.

Say Ellen.

\- If you report my friends I'll report you too and it'll be for something worse.

Says Violet.

\- You wouldn't dare face me, your post as president is at stake beyond your friendships.

Say Ellen.

\- I'm not afraid of you anymore.

Says Violet.

\- Cavendish is one of the strongest witches in this school and would be very angry to know that you are the cause of her expulsion.

Say Ellen.

Diana and Maria were walking around and they heard the conversation of the two of them.

\- Excuse me?

Says Diana.

\- That's right Cavendish, Violet Jordan will cause your expulsion if she don't obey me.

Say Ellen.

\- That's absurd.

Says Maria.

\- Really Violet Jordan has to take a class of...

Say Ellen.

\- How can you treat Violet that way?

Says Diana.

\- Are you gonna stand by someone who can kick you out if you don't do as I say?

Say Ellen.

Diana puts her hand on Violet's shoulder.

\- Don't worry, Violet, we're with you.

Says Diana.

\- So get ready to say goodbye, Diana, Maria, Lorraine, Gwendollin and Alice.

Say Ellen.

\- And Violet, too, if they get kicked out, I'll go too.

Says Violet.

\- You wouldn't have the guts to do that.

Say Ellen.

Later in the principal room, Diana, Maria, Gwendollin, Lorraine, Alice, Violet and Ellen are there.

\- What do I owe you all a visit? What about Miss Jordan? Have they done anything, Miss Jordan?

Says the principal.

\- I have a report to make principal.

Say Ellen.

\- Proceed.

Says the principal.

Ellen shows some pictures to the principal.

\- What? You mean those five students are doing that at our academy?

Says the principal.

\- Yes, principal, they are dating each other and when they are alone they should do even more than that.

Say Ellen.

\- I'm disappointed in you, the best first-year students, and you do that?

Says the principal.

\- Yes, we do. Is there a problem?

Says Diana.

\- And on top of that, you take over? You're expelled from Luna Nova.

Says the principal.

\- Don't throw them out!

Says Violet.

\- Don't raise your voice to me, Miss Jordan, or you'll have the same fate as those five.

Says the principal.

\- Ellen wouldn't tell the lady about them if I was abused by her.

Says Violet.

\- So you're abusing the class president?

Says the principal.

\- She was blackmailing me all the time and even made me a slave that's why I left the luxurious room, I was just trying to protect my friends.

Says Violet.

\- Got it. So you're an accessory to protecting those five? You're still accusing Miss Tyrrell just to defend these criminals.

Says the principal.

\- Excuse me? Just because we're lesbians? We're normal students like everyone else.

Says Diana.

\- That's exactly why, Miss Cavendish.

Says the principal.

\- If you kick us out, you won't have any cutting-edge students in this school, all because we're lesbians.

Says Diana.

\- I would only let lesbian students study here on the day that they manage to have children with each other, which I doubt very much.

Says the principal.

Diana, Lorraine and Violet take the fertility stones out of their pockets.

\- Then you can let us continue in this academy.

Says Diana.

\- What's that?

Says the principal.

\- The fertility stone!

Says Diana.

\- The fertility stone? You really think I'm gonna believe that bullshit?

Says the principal.

\- Then see for yourself.

Says Diana.

Diana pierces her fingers and Maria pierces hers too.

\- Two?

Says Maria.

\- Let's see if we can get twins using two.

Says Diana.

\- Okay.

Says Maria.

They let the drops of blood drip on the stone and Maria holds the stone with her two hands on the waist line and a glow emanates from her hands, goes to her waist and dissipates.

\- It's not like this little magic show is gonna prove anything.

Says the principal.

\- So this is how it's done? Hey, Lorraine, are we gonna test ours too?

Says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin and Lorraine use the fertility stone.

\- A second time doesn't prove you yet?

Says Diana.

\- Spare me, little girl, this is just a light show.

Says the principal.

\- You know what? I'm tired of this director who doesn't believe me.

It says Violet.

Violet and Alice use the fertility stone.

\- Another light show?

Says the principal.

\- Let's see if it's a light show in nine months.

Says Diana.

\- I'm impressed how you raise your voice to the older ones, I'm being kind to you by just kicking them out and you still want to show that you can be lesbian moms.

Says the principal.

\- Because we're gonna be mothers. So go fuck yourself old hag.

Says Diana showing her middle finger.

\- Now get out of here and pack your bags before I change my mind and take you to the big witches, I'm already feeling bad about losing 60 pounds.

Says the principal.

The girls are all expelled from Luna Nova with the exception of Ellen Tyrrell who ends up being defended by the director. A while later out of Luna Nova in the square that gives access to the Ley line.

\- I'm sorry.

Says Violet.

\- Apologize for what? I have to thank you for getting me out of that place with that old hag.

Says Diana.

\- But now we won't be able to get into any witch academy.

It says Violet.

\- At least we're still recognized as witches.

Says Diana.

\- And the fertility stone works!

Says Maria.

\- I can't wait for our twins to be born.

Says Diana.

\- I don't want to go back to the orphanage. Oh, shit.

Says Violet.

\- Then come with me to the Cavendish residence.

Says Diana.

See you, expelled witches...

**New Mothers**

A while later at the Cavendish residence, Diana arrives with the girls.

\- Diana, what are you doing here today? Luna Nova released a day off and you decided to call your friends here?

Says Eleanor.

\- That's not it, Mom...

Says Diana with her head down.

\- Did something happen?

Says Eleanor.

\- I'm sorry, Mom...

Says Diana.

\- What happened, Diana? I won't know if it goes on like this.

Says Eleanor.

\- We got kicked out of Luna Nova.

Says Diana.

\- Expelled? Why is that?

Says Eleanor.

\- A student turned us in, Mrs. Cavendish.

Says Maria.

\- Delated what?

Says Eleanor.

\- She said we're lesbians.

Says Diana.

\- You guys weren't careful? You know you can't be caught doing that.

Says Eleanor.

\- I'm sorry. I'm sorry...

Says Diana.

\- This student was blackmailing Violet.

Says Gwendollin.

\- What do you mean, blackmailing? And who's Violet?

Says Eleanor.

\- I'm Violet Mrs. Cavendish, she was abusing me and I had to do everything she told me or she will go to report them to the director.

It says Violet.

\- Poor Violet, I didn't know it was that bad, I understand you because you don't want to be abused by this girl anymore. Why didn't you tell Principal about that abuse Violet?

Says Eleanor.

\- I did, but she didn't believe me.

It says Violet.

\- These principals think they can do anything, they keep kicking you out just for loving each other. This also happened to her ancestor Diana, she was expelled for marrying Sarah Campbell.

Says Eleanor.

\- She told us that she would only admit lesbian students if we could have children with each other, so I can't wait until nine months from now to show we are right.

Says Diana.

\- What? Did you use the fertility stone?

Says Eleanor.

\- I used it; we can't be accepted in any other witch academy after that, at least we were spared worse, now what's left for me is to create our descendants to be our successors.

Says Diana.

Eleanor hugs Diana.

\- I'm gonna be Grandma, I can't believe it. It's good to hear that.

Says Eleanor.

\- But I'm not the one who's pregnant.

Says Diana.

\- Maria!

Says Eleanor hugging Maria.

\- Thank you for your affection, Mrs. Cavendish.

Says Maria.

\- Did you decide on the name?

Says Eleanor.

\- It's gonna be twins, but we haven't decided yet.

Says Diana.

\- Got it. I will let you all live here safely, but each couple must have used the fertility stone.

Says Eleanor.

\- We all have.

Says Violet.

\- Then Diana will have to use it in front of me, I want to see what it's like.

Says Eleanor.

\- But Mommy.

Says Diana.

\- No more but mommy, Diana. And I'll choose the name of the daughter who comes out of you, that'll be your punishment for being expelled.

Says Eleanor.

\- Okay.

Says Diana.

Diana and Maria use the fertility stone.

\- So the ritual is that simple? I thought it involved more.

Says Eleanor.

\- Satisfied now, Mommy.

Says Diana.

\- Yeah, now you guys can stay here at home all you want, girls.

Says Eleanor.

\- Thank you, Mrs. Cavendish.

Says Violet.

\- And as for you, Diana, take good care of Sarah, I want my granddaughter healthy.

Says Eleanor.

\- Sarah? Isn't that the name of my ancestor?

Says Diana.

\- Yes, that's why I wanted to give it that name, probably the twins coming from Maris will look more like her.

Says Eleanor.

\- Got it.

Says Diana.

\- I've seen you before, little redheaded girl. Are you Gwendollin's girlfriend?

Says Eleanor.

\- I am yes, my name is Lorraine Morris, I was the leader of the yellow team room, my former colleague was Alice Hawk's ex girlfriend, Alice is now dating Violet Jordan, she was the one who ratted us out, I thought I could be trusted for having said that I was a lesbian from the beginning.

Says Lorraine.

\- I get it, she tricked you into thinking she could be trusted, but I know why she was abusing you, Violet.

Says Eleanor.

\- Do you know?

Says Violet.

\- She's madly in love with you, Violet.

Says Eleanor.

\- But she already had the other girls as her girlfriends who were from the luxurious room.

Says Violet.

\- She probably only uses them to satisfy herself when she doesn't have you.

Says Eleanor.

\- It even makes sense because she didn't want to kick me out together, and I caused my kickout by telling the director that she abused me.

It says Violet.

\- So she got out losing somehow, too.

Says Eleanor.

\- I hope so.

It says Violet.

\- At least we can focus more on recovering your sister memories, honey.

Says Lorraine.

\- Can you help me with that too? I want to save my sister too.

Says Violet.

\- How long has she been gone?

It says Gwendollin.

\- Since December 20, 1750.

Says Violet.

\- I'm sorry to say that, Violet, but I don't think your sister had her memory erased.

Says Gwendollin.

\- What do you mean? But she was captured by these hunting witches.

Says Violet.

\- I'd seen your sister next to the hunter witches when I was captured.

Says Gwendollin.

\- And when were you captured?

Says Violet.

\- In March 1751, it would not be enough time for her to lose her memory and have another.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Got it. So she joined them... But why?

Says Violet.

\- It must be because of the freedom to like girls and even more Victoria must have seduced your sister.

It says Gwendollin.

\- It's not like that, Violet. If she sees you, she'll probably come back to you one day.

Says Lorraine.

\- I'll wait.

It says Violet.

Michelle Morris Benson is the first to be born on July 14, 1753 and on June 11, 1753 Caroline Jordan Williams Benson Tyrrell McLaren is born the daughter of hunting witches.

\- Just one?

Says Diana.

\- I'm sorry, love. I don't feel Gabrielle. I wonder if she's...

Says Maria.

\- No, Maria, you didn't have any twins. Just Joan who was inside you, Maria.

Says Eleanor.

\- So you mean even using two fertility stones doesn't come twins?

Says Maria.

\- I think it must be something more random, honey.

Says Diana.

\- I get it, but what happens to those who are born from two fertility stones?

Says Maria.

\- That's what time will tell us.

Says Diana.

Joan Du Nord Cavendish is the first of the Cavendish to be born on June 17, 1753, the third to be born is Sabrina Jordan Hawk on June 18, 1753 and the last of the couples to be born is Sarah Cavendish Du Nord on June 25, 1753 until they arrives on November 5, 1753 in Luna Nova and all the girls go to the principal's office with their daughters.

\- So what? Looks like we're mothers now, and we've had daughters with each other.

Says Diana.

\- Impressive, I would even admit you back to the academy, but now you have to take care of your daughters.

Says the principal.

\- I hope you'll let my daughters study here.

Says Diana.

\- As long as they're not lesbians, I'd quit anyway.

Says the principal.

\- See you in 15 years, one day you'll regret kicking us out.

Says Diana.

August 4, 1754 Angela Cavendish Du Nord was born.

January 13, 1755 Felicia Du Nord Cavendish was born.

April 28, 1756 Heather Cavendish Du Nord was born.

May 11, 1756 Gabrielle Du Nord Cavendish was born.

February 12, 1757 Patricia Cavendish Du Nord was born.

Until one day...

\- Cecilia was born Diana, finally you gave a break from giving me grandchildren.

Says Eleanor.

\- Not yet, Mom, I'm feeling one more thing here.

Says Diana.

\- What? Another one?

Says Eleanor.

A few hours go by and another baby is born.

\- Twins finally came, didn't they, Diana?

Says Maria.

\- Diana?

Says Eleanor and Maria worried.

\- I did it.

Says Diana tired.

\- Nine daughters.

Says Maria.

\- Our beautiful nine daughters.

Says Diana.

Cecilia Cavendish Du Nord and Rosemary Cavendish Du Nord were born on September 21, 1758.

See you, mother witches...

**Family reunion**

June 10, 1768 at the Cavendish residence.

\- Gwendollin! Lorraine! Long time no see.

Says Diana.

\- Diana!

Says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin and Diana hug each other.

\- Who's this girl, Mom?

Says Michelle.

\- You must be Michelle.

Says Diana.

\- How do you know me?

Says Michelle.

\- Your mothers have been friends of mine since I was your age, Michelle.

Says Diana.

Maria appears listening to the girls, with some girls hiding behind her.

\- Maria!

It says Gwendollin.

\- Oh, hello, Gwen.

Says Maria.

\- And who are you?

Says Michelle.

\- I'm Maria Du Nord, Diana's wife.

Says Maria.

\- Who are they, Mom?

Says Joan.

\- Pleased to meet you, I'm Gwendollin Benson, a friend of your mothers.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Did she also come from two mothers?

Says Michelle.

\- Yeah, Michelle, all those girls who won't let go are my daughters.

Says Maria.

\- What?

Says Michelle surprised.

\- From eldest to youngest are Joan, Sarah, Angela, Felicia, Heather, Gabrielle, Patricia, Cecilia and Rosemary.

Says Diana.

\- You have nine daughters? How did you guys take care of all that?

Says Michelle.

\- We have our ways.

Says Diana.

Sabrina shows up after them after hearing everything.

\- You guys must be friends with Mommy, right?

Say Sabrina.

\- And who are you?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Your face is familiar.

Says Lorraine.

\- I'm Sabrina Jordan Hawk.

Say Sabrina.

\- Are you the daughter of Violet and Alice?

Says Lorraine.

\- Yeah. Yeah.

Say Sabrina.

\- Violet and Alice live here in our residence.

Says Diana.

\- I'll call my mothers if I may.

Say Sabrina.

Sabrina will call her mothers.

\- Interesting to know that I am not the only one who came from two mothers, my mothers told me about the adventures of Miss Diana and Miss Maria.

Says Michelle.

\- It's been days and days.

Says Maria.

\- Were you able to finish the memory book?

Says Diana.

\- We finished it yesterday Diana, now we need to know where Victoria McLaren and her girlfriends hide.

Says Lorraine.

\- Is that the girl who kidnapped Aunt Wendy?

Says Michelle.

\- Yeah.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I heard your stories about them, you were extremely strong Miss Maria, you defeated them all alone to rescue Miss Diana.

Says Michelle.

\- I did it consciously.

Says Maria.

\- What?

Say Lorraine, Gwendollin and Diana amazed.

\- What's the matter? I wasn't acting without consciousness. I remember exactly what happened.

Says Maria.

\- But you were furious and didn't want to think of anything else.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I was. Nobody hurts my Diana.

Says Maria.

Eleanor shows up after hearing them talking.

\- Gwendollin, Lorraine and little Michelle for how long girls.

Says Eleanor.

\- Miss Cavendish, how nice to see you.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Who is this girl?

Says Michelle.

\- I'm Diana's mother, Eleanor Cavendish.

Says Eleanor.

\- Pleasure, I'm the daughter of Lorraine Morris and Gwendollin Benson, Michelle Morris Benson.

Says Michelle.

\- I remember you Michelle, you are the oldest of the girls made with the fertility stone I remember it was even me who helped your mothers to have you.

Says Eleanor.

\- You did it yourself, Mrs. Cavendish. My parents would only take me home if I had a daughter with Gwendollin.

Says Lorraine.

\- I get it. That's why you moved out of here.

Says Eleanor.

Violet and Alice show up after Sabrina calls them.

\- Gwendollin! Lorraine!

Say Violet and Alice.

\- Violet! Alice! Long time no see, girls.

Says Lorraine.

\- Your daughter's very cute and polite.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Sabrina is more behaved than my granddaughters.

Says Eleanor.

\- Hey, hey, hey!

They say the nine daughters of Diana and Maria.

\- I remembered something here. Diana and Maria used two fertility stones to produce twins, but Joan was born, and there were only seven fertility stones left. How did you guys make the ninth daughter?

Says Gwendollin.

\- On the last stone came Cecilia and Rosemary together.

Says Diana.

\- Got it. They're these two little, right?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Yeah. Yeah.

Says Maria.

\- What about Joan? You look normal to me, girl.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Me?

Says Joan.

\- Joan is the most shy of our daughters, but she has enormous potential and learned magic very easily.

Says Diana.

\- Sarah also has great potential, being made with the red fertility stone.

Says Maria.

\- I realized that with Michelle.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Girls, why don't you take a walk? We adults are gonna need to talk to each other.

Says Diana.

\- But Mom, I'm an adult now, too. Look at my size. I'm bigger than you.

Says Sarah II.

\- Sarah, don't start.

Says Diana.

\- Adult talk is boring, come on, Sarah.

Says Michelle.

The girls' daughters go for a walk while they talk about the fertility stone.

\- I realized that about Sabrina too.

Says Violet.

\- Even those made with purple stone are far beyond Maria and Diana when I taught them magic.

Says Eleanor.

\- What scares me is Victoria McLaren's possible daughter.

Says Diana.

\- At least I haven't heard more about their activity.

It says Gwendollin.

\- They must have devoted those 16 years to hiding and training their daughter.

Says Maria.

\- Being someone from a red stone, we have to be careful.

Says Diana.

\- Joan and Sarah, they can help you with that.

Says Eleanor.

\- We're not gonna get our kids involved with that, Mom.

Says Diana.

\- It'll be a great way for them to train, you'll have a numerical advantage.

Says Eleanor.

\- Your mother's even right, Diana.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I don't know, we're practically matched numerically already.

Says Diana.

\- But one of those witches came from a red fertility stone.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I'll think about it a little bit more, Gwen. I don't want to risk my daughters for a fight that's ours.

Says Diana.

Meanwhile, in the backyard of the Cavendish residence...

\- Hey, girls, I got a question for you.

Says Michelle.

\- What would that be?

Says Sarah.

\- Which one of you is a lesbian?

Says Michelle.

They all go unresponsive.

\- What's up, girls? Am I just a lesbian here?

Says Michelle.

Joan and Sabrina look at each other.

\- That's interesting. Joan and Sabrina are a little couple.

Says Michelle.

\- That's not it, Michelle.

Says blushing Joan.

\- They're always together, Michelle.

Says Sarah II.

\- Sarah!

Says Joan.

Sabrina ends up running away after being very unhappy with the situation.

\- Sabrina!

Says Joan.

\- I'm sorry, girls.

Says Michelle.

Joan runs after Sabrina until she is pulled behind some trees.

\- It's perfect here.

Say Sabrina.

Sabrina kisses Joan.

See you, family witches...

Joan Du Nord Cavendish: She is the eldest daughter of Diana and Maria, has just come out of a birth that were to be twins, has a huge potential with magic, is a more reserved and quiet girl, has long red hair, green eyes, freckles, 1.66m tall and 57 kg.

Sarah Cavendish Du Nord: The second oldest and the first to leave Diana, came from a red fertility stone, her strength and magic are incomparable, she is a more naughty girl, have long wavy greenish blond hair, blue eyes, 1.64 m tall and 53 kg.

**Caroline's family**

\- I've liked you for a while, Joan, always so reserved and beautiful.

Say Sabrina.

\- I, too, Sabrina, but I never had the courage to propose.

Says Joan.

\- So how do you feel about dating me?

Say Sabrina.

\- I just don't want to have to use the fertility stone, I don't intend to have daughters.

Says Joan.

\- I understand you Joan, I don't want to have daughters too and you have eight sisters your family will never end.

Say Sabrina.

\- But what about your family?

Says Joan.

\- I have a cousin who's unknown.

Say Sabrina.

\- An unknown cousin?

Says Joan.

\- She's the daughter of my Aunt Martha and other girls too.

Say Sabrina.

\- Other girls?

Says Joan.

\- Your mothers never told you about Victoria McLaren?

Say Sabrina.

\- They said she was a hunter witch and I should watch out for her.

Says Joan.

\- Exactly that, she has five girlfriends and my cousin is the daughter of all of them.

Say Sabrina.

\- We must be careful if one of us meets her, I imagine she must be a very strong witch because she is the daughter of this Victoria and five other witches, one of them being her aunt.

Says Joan.

\- Let's go back to your sisters and Michelle.

Say Sabrina.

\- Yeah.

Says Joan.

June 11, 1768, at the hunter witches' hideout.

\- Fifteen years! Congratulations, Caroline!

Says Victoria.

\- Thank you, Mother Victoria.

Say Caroline.

\- Now that you're about to become an adult witch, we'll put you to study in Luna Nova.

Says Victoria.

\- Luna Nova? But this isn't even the best witch academy in the United Kingdom, Vic.

Say Julia.

\- No matter where I study, I just want to be able to make friends and stay out of this place.

Say Caroline.

\- In Luna Nova Caroline you can have more freedom.

Says Victoria.

\- I get it, but you've really softened up these years, Vic.

Say Julia.

\- I'm the same as always, Julia. I just wanted to raise Caroline the best way I could.

Says Victoria.

\- (My mothers are strange).

Victoria takes a walk through the hideout and Wendollin meets Caroline in her room.

\- What are you doing in my room, Mama Wendy?

Say Caroline.

\- E... I, uh... I want... You... To give that...

Says Wendollin.

Wendollin hugs Caroline and runs out of the room.

\- (Mama Wendy has always been so strange, her voice, her way of speaking. I wonder what happened to her. And why she sometimes speaks Gwen when I pass by her room).

Caroline opens the gift Wendollin gave her.

\- (A half torn cloth. How strange)

\- Thank you for the present Mama Wendy.

Say Caroline.

Julia enters Caroline's room.

\- Leave that old cloth alone, it's just gifts from your crazy mother.

Say Julia.

\- Don't talk that way about Mama Wendy, Mama Julia.

Say Caroline.

Julia throws Wendollin's gift away and gives Caroline her gift.

\- Don't do it, Mama Julia.

Say Caroline.

\- And you think your crazy mother will complain, look at her.

Say Julia.

Wendollin stands at the door looking down and holding the crying.

\- I'm going back to Victoria, today is my day with her.

Say Julia.

Julia passes through Wendollin and pushes her.

\- Mama Wendy...

Say Caroline.

Caroline hugs Wendollin.

\- Caroline... I, uh... I love you... My daughter...

Says Wendollin.

\- I always cherish all your gifts, I just wanted to know what it was.

Say Caroline.

\- They're... Souvenirs... Someone's... That I... Always... I remember...

Says Wendollin.

Martha and Esther pass through the hallways and reach Caroline's room.

\- Get out of here, you crazy mother.

Says Esther.

\- Don't call Wendollin crazy, Mama Esther.

Says Martha.

\- And she's not?

Says Esther.

Esther starts making fun of Wendollin and she runs out crying.

\- This Wendollin is a waste. I never understood why Victoria chose her as her girlfriend.

Says Esther.

\- We didn't come here to mock Wendollin, we came for Caroline.

Says Martha.

Esther and Martha deliver their gifts to Caroline.

\- Take our gifts, Caroline.

Says Martha.

Natalie shows up in Caroline's room.

\- Oh, you're here.

Say Natalie.

\- What do you want, Natalie?

Says Martha.

\- I want one of you two, I'm not staying with Wendollin, she's problematic.

Say Natalie.

\- We can stay between the three of us then, while our turn doesn't come.

Says Martha.

\- I hate it when it's Julia's day, we don't have the best for us and there's still that problematic Wendollin.

Say Natalie.

\- I'm hearing all about you mommies and that's horrible what you're talking about.

Say Caroline.

\- You're gonna tell me that you care about that crazy woman. Just because it's your mother? We're also your mothers and we can still talk and be better than that crazy Wendolllin, so you just took the magic skill that that problematic has, I think that's the only reason Victoria accepted her.

Say Natalie.

Natalie delivers her gift to Caroline.

\- I am impressed that you are the same mothers who taught me good manners and how to be a better person, but you don’t treat well Mama Wendy.

Say Caroline.

\- Victoria was wrong to want to create you like this, she should have listened to Julia and created you to be a perfect fighting witch.

Say Natalie.

\- Violence is wrong, I can't believe you're really like that, moms.

Say Caroline.

\- That's the reality, Caroline. When you get back from Luna Nova, you'll know what you came into the world for.

Say Natalie.

\- Are you sure Victoria would be back in business? After 16 years.

Says Esther.

\- I have hope, we were unhappy and we didn't even know it.

Say Natalie.

Natalie, Esther and Martha leave the room holding hands.

\- (Activity? What was my mother Victoria doing? Why do they like what she did so much? And mommy Wendy, poor her, the only person who gives her love is me and mommy Victoria).

Caroline opens presents for Julia, Natalie, Esther and Martha.

\- (They are just dresses and more dresses, expensive gifts that have no meaning. I'm just perplexed by Mom Wendy's gifts, since I was five years old she's given me these kind of old and torn gifts).

Victoria enters the room.

\- There you are, my birthday girl, Mommy just missed giving you a gift.

Says Victoria.

\- Thank you, Mother Victoria.

Say Caroline.

Victoria delivers the gift to Caroline.

\- Strange, my Caroline's got a sad little face. Mommy Victoria may know why this sadness?

Says Victoria.

\- Why other mommies doesn’t like mommy Wendy?

Say Caroline.

\- They're just jealous of mommy Wendy, since I met her I felt like taking care of her, I saw that she needed all the love and affection possible.

Says Victoria.

\- Got it.

Say Caroline.

\- Mommy Victoria will say to them stop treating Mommy Wendy like that.

Says Victoria.

\- Thanks, Mom.

Say Caroline.

Victoria hugs Caroline and leaves her room.

\- (Caroline is growing up and knowing things and Julia is pushing me more and more to return to the activity, one day she will know the truth and I don’t think she will handle that well).

See you, birthday witches...

Caroline Jordan Williams Benson Tyrrell McLaren: Daughter of six witches, Caroline grew up all the time locked up in Victoria's new hideout just going out into the backyard accompanied during her magic lessons, although growing up close to evil witches she was raised to be a great person, always preferred Wendollin as her mother for being the only lovely one, has long red hair with blonde tips, red and purple eyes, freckles, 1,67m tall and 59 kg.

**Our new friend**

September 5, 1768 in the square near the Ley line.

\- Michelle told us to wait for her here.

Says Sarah II.

\- Who's that girl that's coming?

Say Sabrina.

A girl comes to Sabrina, Sarah II and Joan.

\- Hello, are you witches too?

Say Caroline.

\- Yes, we came to study in Luna Nova, we're just waiting for our friend.

Say Sabrina.

\- You have one eye of each color. That's nice.

Says Sarah II.

\- That's why I came from more than one mother.

Say Caroline.

\- We also came from two mothers.

Says Sarah II.

\- I didn't come from two mothers.

Say Caroline.

\- What do you mean? Then why did you say it came from more than one mother...

Says Sarah II.

\- I have six mothers.

Say Caroline.

\- What?

Says Sarah II amazed.

\- So you mean you're my cousin who came from several mothers?

Say Sabrina.

\- Possibly.

Say Caroline.

\- I'm Sabrina Jordan Hawk and you must be Martha Jordan's daughter, she’s my aunt.

Say Sabrina.

\- I'm Caroline, and yes, I'm Martha Jordan's daughter.

Say Caroline.

\- Pleased to meet my cousin, my mothers told me you were dangerous because you were Victoria McLaren's daughter.

Say Sabrina.

\- Dangerous? But why is that?

Say Caroline.

Michelle gets close to the girls.

\- Finally, Michelle.

Says Sarah II.

\- Sorry for the delay my broom had broken in the middle during the flight and I ended up falling and getting hurt a bit.

Says Michelle.

\- And you're okay, Michelle!

Says Sarah II worried.

\- I'm fine, Sarah, it was just a few scratches and who is this girl you're talking about?

Says Michelle.

\- Hi Michelle, I'm Caroline.

Say Caroline.

\- I'm Michelle Morris Benson, nice to meet you.

Says Michelle, taking off dust of her clothes.

\- (Benson, she's got Mom Wendy's last name).

\- You're my cousin too!

Say Caroline.

\- Me? Your cousin?

Says Michelle.

\- I'm Wendollin Benson's daughter.

Say Caroline.

\- You're my kidnapped aunt! So you're Victoria McLaren's daughter too.

Says Michelle.

Michelle takes a wand out of her pocket, but Sabrina holds her hand.

\- No, Michelle.

Say Sabrina.

\- But she's the daughter of that fucking bitch who kidnapped my aunt!

Says Michelle.

\- What are you talking about my mother Victoria? What do you mean she kidnapped my mother Wendollin? You know about her before I was born?

Say Caroline.

Michelle puts her wand back in her pocket.

\- I'll trust you for now.

Says Michelle.

\- We'll talk later about it, Caroline.

Say Sabrina.

\- Got it.

Say Caroline.

\- Those of you who don't say anything are the Cavendish sisters, Joan and Sarah.

Say Sabrina.

\- What do you mean I don't say anything? It's Joan who gets her shyness and hardly ever talks.

Says Sarah II.

\- Ah hello, I'm Joan Du Nord Cavendish.

Says Joan.

\- Finally said something about fire hair and I'm Sarah Cavendish Du Nord.

Says Sarah II.

\- Why do your last names have different orders?

Say Caroline.

\- Because we come from different mothers, even though we are sisters and have the same mothers.

Says Sarah II.

A few hours later, the five of them gather in the red team room formed by Joan, Sabrina and Michelle.

\- You were lucky to have the couple together in the same room Joan and Sabrina.

Says Sarah II.

\- Sarah!

Says Joan blushed.

\- We didn't come to talk about it, Sarah.

Says Michelle.

\- You're right, Michelle.

Says Sarah II.

\- What was my mother doing before I was born?

Say Caroline.

\- I don't know much, but my mother told me that Victoria and her girlfriends were hunter witches and were with my Aunt Martha.

Say Sabrina.

\- Hunter witches? What do you mean?

Say Caroline.

\- They hunted witches who were lesbians for rewards.

Says Joan.

\- What do you mean, in exchange for rewards?

Say Caroline.

\- Being a lesbian witch is a crime in the world of witches and Victoria earned rewards for capturing them for the big witches.

Says Joan.

\- What? You mean my mother captures similar people in exchange for money?

Says Caroline devastated.

\- Unfortunately, Caroline, that's what my moms had told me about Victoria McLaren.

Says Joan.

\- If that's really the truth, it all makes sense. My aunt mother Julia talking about going back to activity and telling my mother Victoria that she had softened, but what about my mother Wendollin? Michelle said she was kidnapped.

Say Caroline.

\- My aunt Wendollin had been captured 17 years ago when my mother was still dating her, the two were deceived by Victoria who had a group of hunting witches called "The fertility stone", they thought they would have a fertility stone and so could have a daughter, but everything went wrong, when my mother tried to escape with my aunt they managed to get to the door and my aunt sacrificed herself to save my mother from the claws of that witch.

Says Michelle.

Caroline is shocked and starts crying.

\- But why does my mother Wendollin talk kind of weird? Sometimes I hear her speak Gwen very quietly in her room.

Say Caroline.

\- Gwen is the name of my mother and her sister, but my mother never told me that my aunt spoke strange.

Says Michelle.

\- She speaks as if she doesn't know how to speak well, taking her time to speak every word, her voice is as if she's terrified all the time and she also cries a lot, my other mothers mocks with her.

Say Caroline.

\- My mother told me that she was quite normal, but I think this must be an effect of her memory having been erased by Victoria and exchanged for false memories, my other mother says that when not very well performed, a memory spell can mentally destroy the person.

Says Michelle.

Caroline hugs Michelle.

\- Thank you for explaining to me what happens to my mother Wendollin, I've always worried about her.

Say Caroline.

\- You're welcome, my cousin, but I have to talk about something that I don't know if you're going to be on my side or not.

Says Michelle.

\- I'm already on your side.

Say Caroline.

See you, cousin witches...

Michelle Morris Benson: Daughter of Gwendollin and Lorraine, Michelle inherited many of the characteristics of mothers being a great witch with memory spells and powerful too, Michelle has a slight passion for Sarah II, has short brown hair up to the shoulders, green eyes, 1.55 m tall and 63 kg.

Sabrina Jordan Hawk: Daughter of Violet and Alice, Sabrina lives in the Cavendish residence together with the nine daughters of Diana and Maria, is a witch who has dedicated herself more to magic than her mothers, in love with Joan, has long blond hair usually with a ponytail, purple eyes, 1.60 m tall and 53 kg.

**Family reunion**

\- I don't know if you'll agree with our plan, but my mother wants to rescue my Aunt Wendollin from Victoria McLaren's hands.

Says Michelle.

\- After hearing horrible things about my mother.

Say Caroline.

\- You don't want to betray your mothers.

Says Michelle.

\- I'm with you Michelle, I'm just shocked by all this, I don't doubt it's true. I will help rescue your aunt and my mother, you are probably with the best of intentions.

Say Caroline.

\- My mother spent 15 years wanting to recover my aunt's memory, we need to find a way to get in without having to face any of her mothers.

Says Michelle.

\- I understood, so you have the best of all help, I have free access to my mothers' hiding place and I even know everything about secret entrances.

Say Caroline.

\- I just want to go there too, I want to be able to talk to my aunt who disappeared and know what happened to her join Victoria.

Say Sabrina.

\- Your Aunt Martha is different from the other witches too.

Say Caroline.

\- My mother told me that she was a good person before she was captured.

Say Sabrina.

\- Probably she is, I never see her mocking my mother Wendollin and when it happens she always apologize Wendollin for that, looking like she doesn't want to be doing it.

Say Caroline.

\- I understand, when the day of the next recess comes, we will meet at the Cavendish residence to discuss the plan.

Say Sabrina.

Meanwhile at the Cavendish residence.

\- We're going to start our invasion on October 20th, Diana.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Same day we did for the first time.

Says Diana.

\- My daughter's gonna be in with me, I don't know if yours are gonna be too.

It says Gwendollin.

\- I'm still kind of indecisive about it Gwen, I'm afraid they'll be captured and suffer, I don't care if I'm captured, but my daughters are my future, Gwen.

Says Diana.

\- You have nine daughters, only two of them will help us, if you want you can say to them guarding outside.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I'll talk to Sarah and Joan, see if they can help us.

Says Diana.

\- They will know it with Michelle.

Says Gwendollin.

\- We're gonna have a numerical advantage, but how are we gonna do that? And still have their daughter.

Says Diana.

6 September 1768 in the room of the yellow team formed by Sarah II, Caroline and Emma.

\- (Do I help them? Or should I tell my mother Victoria about their plan? They only want what's best for Mama Wendy. I hope nothing bad happens).

\- Caroline?

Says Sarah II.

\- I'm just reflecting on all this. I'm still very perplexed by what happened.

Say Caroline.

\- I see. Follow your heart Caroline, he'll show you the best way.

Says Sarah II.

\- Thank you for helping me with this, Sarah. You're very kind and affectionate.

Say Caroline.

\- Thank you.

Says Sarah II.

\- Since we're friends now. Do you like someone?

Say Caroline.

\- Me? I don't know if I like that person, Caroline.

Says Sarah II.

\- What do you mean you don't know?

Say Caroline.

\- She said she was a lesbian, but I don't know if she was telling the truth.

Says Sarah II.

\- Who would that be?

Say Caroline.

\- Michelle, I've been in love with her since we met months ago.

Says Sarah II.

\- She seems to like you, Sarah.

Say Caroline.

\- Is it?

Says Sarah II.

\- I'm listening to everything girls, but I promise not to tell anyone that you're a lesbian.

Say Emma.

\- Thank you for that, Emma.

Says Sarah II.

\- My mother made your mothers be unfairly expelled years ago, I don't want to be a bad person like her.

Say Emma.

\- So you're Ellen Tyrrell daughter?

Says Sarah II.

\- Yes, and I ended up getting kicked out of the house since I was 13 because I raised my voice to my mother.

Say Emma.

\- Tyrrell? You're my cousin then.

Say Caroline.

\- You're Aunt Natalie's daughter? But my mother said she died.

Say Emma.

\- She's more alive than ever, and apparently she's like her sister.

Say Caroline.

\- My mother told me she learned to be that way with my Aunt Natalie.

Say Emma.

\- So that's true.

Say Caroline.

\- So you got kicked out of the house too?

Say Emma.

\- My mothers left me stuck all the time at home and I only went out to see the world when I entered Luna Nova.

Say Caroline.

\- Mothers? So Aunt Natalie's a lesbian?

Say Emma.

\- Yeah, and I have six mothers.

Say Caroline.

\- That's weird, but I'm glad to know that my cousin is a great person too.

Say Emma.

The days pass until it arrives on October 20, 1768 at the Cavendish residence.

\- Who is this girl?

Says Diana.

\- She's Caroline, Victoria McLaren's daughter.

Says Sarah II.

Diana takes her wand out of her pocket.

\- Get away from her, Sarah.

Says Diana.

The girls stand in front of Caroline so she won't let Diana attack them.

\- Why are you protecting her? Do you know what her mother did?

Says Diana.

\- She's on our side, Mrs. Cavendish.

Says Michelle.

\- I'll trust you for now.

Says Diana.

The girls enter and meet in the room to plan the rescue of Wendollin.

\- Are you guys gonna be a part of it too? If you can't leave, please?

Says Gwendollin.

\- I want to save my aunt.

Say Sabrina.

\- And I will help you.

Say Caroline.

\- How can I trust someone I just met? I don't even know who you are.

Says Gwendollin.

\- You can trust me, Aunt Gwendollin, I'll be of great help.

Say Caroline.

\- I'm not your aunt girl. And how do you know my name? You can be useful to stay on guard, so I'll let you participate, we have no other choice but to leave too much guard waiting from outside, we'll have to make a personal direct attack, I found no other way.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Aunt Gwendollin, I have a better plan.

Say Caroline.

\- Stop calling me Auntie Girl.

Says Gwendollin.

\- But I'm your aunt, I'm Wendollin Benson's daughter.

Say Caroline.

Gwendollin gets scared and paralyzed.

\- You... Are you Wendy's daughter?

Says Gwendollin.

See you, parent witches...

**The rescue plan**

\- Yes, Aunt Gwendollin, I am Wendollin's daughter, as well as Victoria McLaren's daughter.

Say Caroline.

\- But I figured you'd be like your mother Victoria.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Luckily my mother Victoria wanted to raise me away from this world of her past.

Say Caroline.

\- So you mean she's changed?

Says Gwendollin.

\- No, she's still the same but a little softened.

Say Caroline.

\- And what would your plan be to rescue my sister?

It says Gwendollin.

\- I'll take you to the secret entrances to the hideout and talk to my moms Martha and Wendollin to enter a separate room.

Say Caroline.

\- Why Martha?

Says Gwendollin.

\- I believe my mother Martha also suffers at the hands of my mother Victoria.

Say Caroline.

\- It makes sense to remember that Violet always said that his sister was a good person.

Says Gwendollin.

\- When you enter, all of you wait in a room near the secret entrance, I will guide you to the room where my mothers will be.

Say Caroline.

\- Isn't it easier to leave them in the room near the secret entrance?

Says Diana.

\- Will raise suspicions by taking them to this room.

Say Caroline.

\- We use one magic to change our appearance and we look the same as them.

Says Diana.

\- Yeah, so they'll accept to get out.

Say Caroline.

\- I need half an hour without interruptions and being done quietly to recover Wendollin.

Says Lorraine.

\- I disguise myself as Victoria, since I'm the smallest here.

Says Diana.

\- I disguise myself as Julia, since I'm the second smallest.

Says Maria.

\- I disguise myself as Natalie.

Says Gwendollin.

\- And I disguise myself as Esther.

Says Lorraine.

\- Perfect, do you still know what my moms look like?

Say Caroline.

\- We know a little about Victoria, I remember very well.

Says Diana.

\- What about the rest of us?

Says Sarah II.

\- You guys keep it outside, and near the secret entrance.

Say Caroline.

\- Can I come with you?

Say Sabrina.

\- Sabrina!

Says Violet.

\- I want to do what I can to bring my aunt back to you, Mom.

Say Sabrina.

\- I don't know she’ll want to get out.

Say Caroline.

\- I'm hiding you guys next to the door to the room you're in. I really want to be able to see my aunt.

Say Sabrina.

\- Okay, we're gonna need someone to keep us inside, too.

Say Caroline.

\- Me and Joan can keep it inside.

Say Sabrina.

\- Me? But I don't want to use violence.

Says Joan.

\- Just our presence will make us not have to use violence, Joan.

Say Sabrina.

Sabrina takes Joan's hand.

\- I won't let anything bad happen to you.

Say Sabrina.

Caroline draws a map and points out where they're going to be.

\- I will enter through the front door since I am from the house, Sarah will be watching the front door in case something happens, Michelle will be at the exit of the secret entrance watching, the Miss Cavendish and Miss Du Nord, my aunt and his wife will go through the secret entrance and will hide in this room next door. Don't worry, no one will come by and our house is only seven of us. Sabrina and Joan will follow the four and be on guard hiding near the door, then when I enter the room you follow me to the room where my mothers Wendollin and Martha will be, Joan and Sabrina will be waiting hidden outside after that you run away the same way you did, I will leave as if nothing had happened.

Say Caroline.

\- I'm impressed with my niece, you thought of a better plan than mine.

Says Gwendollin.

\- And what was your plan?

Say Caroline.

\- I would use the numerical advantage that we have to leave attacking at once, I would rescue my sister even if I had to fight against her.

Says Gwendollin.

\- And did you know where the hideout is?

Say Caroline.

\- No, my plan was to try to figure you out and get you to talk about where you were.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Kidnap me?

Say Caroline.

\- Excuse me, niece. I didn't know you are actually a totally different person than I thought.

Says Gwendollin.

\- If I were created any other way, it would be impossible to get your rescue plan.

Say Caroline.

\- You're right, Caroline.

Says Gwendollin.

\- But what about you, Caroline?

Says Diana.

\- What do you mean, Mrs. Cavendish?

Say Caroline.

\- When your mother Victoria finds out about the disappearance of Wendollin she will probably become a beast with you and will do everything she can to make you pay.

Says Diana.

\- If you go out like nothing happened, they'll find you and the worst will happen to you, Caroline.

Says Maria.

\- Thank you for your concern, Miss Cavendish, but I'll take whatever it takes to get my mother Wendollin well.

Say Caroline.

\- No, no, no!

Says Gwendollin.

\- What is this Aunt Gwendollin?

Say Caroline.

\- Run away with us and when you leav some puppets of Martha, Wendy and yours, so Victoria will take a while to know what really happened.

Says Gwendollin.

\- We're finally gonna have the whole family together, Caroline. Your other moms barely care about you.

Says Michelle.

\- Michelle! It's not like that either.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Sorry, cousin.

Says Michelle.

\- You're right cousin, they just do it, I see it all the time, the only ones I see that really love me is my mother Wendollin and my mother Victoria from time to time.

Say Caroline.

\- You'll be able to live the will in our residence, I know you shouldn't have the same luxuries that Victoria's hiding place had, but we can give you total freedom.

Says Michelle.

\- All right, I'll go with you.

Say Caroline.

Gwendollin and Michelle hug Caroline.

\- Then welcome to our family.

It says Gwendollin.

\- (So that's what real love is like? I only felt that way with Mama Wendy. That's very good, I'm sorry Mom Victoria, but I have to do the right thing).

See you, love witches...

**The rescue**

Later they gather near the witches' hideout.

\- I'd never find out it's here.

Says Gwendollin.

\- You guys take the secret entrance, I'll meet you at the point I said.

Say Caroline.

\- Okay.

Says Gwendollin.

They touch their hands and start going to their positions, Sarah II and Michelle are near the main entrance hidden in the trees, Diana, Maria, Gwendollin, Lorraine, Sabrina and Joan go through the secret entrance and Caroline goes to the front door enters the hideout and meets Victoria.

\- Caroline!

Says Victoria.

Victoria hugs Caroline.

\- Hey, Mommy Victoria.

Say Caroline.

\- I missed you so much, Caroline. What brings you here?

Says Victoria.

\- I just came to get something I forgot in my room.

Say Caroline.

\- I get it, so go in and then meet me in the kitchen, I'll make you some lunch.

Says Victoria.

\- Okay.

Say Caroline.

Caroline walks to Wendollin's room and is surprised by a hug from her crying.

\- Ca... Ro... Line... You, uh... came...

Says Wendollin.

\- Yes, Mama Wendy, I came to see you.

Say Caroline.

\- So good to see you, Caroline, I'll call the others and tell them you're here.

Says Martha.

\- Wait Mom Martha, I have a surprise for you two to come with me.

Say Caroline.

\- A surprise? That's interesting. All right, Caroline, we'll follow you.

Says Martha.

\- It's good to see you treating Mommy Wendy well, Mommy Martha.

Say Caroline.

Caroline takes them both to a room.

\- What are we gonna do here?

Says Martha.

\- Wait here.

Say Caroline.

\- Is that some kind of prank, Caroline?

Says Martha.

\- Wait and you'll know what it is.

Say Caroline.

Meanwhile in the room next to the secret exit.

\- Okay, now we look like them.

Says Diana.

\- Caroline's moms are pretty cute, even.

Say Sabrina.

\- What they have of beauty, they have of evil too.

Says Gwendollin.

\- We were lucky not to meet any of them.

Says Diana.

Caroline enters the room and the girls are in a defensive position hiding Joan and Sabrina.

\- Easy, girls, it's me, Caroline.

Say Caroline.

\- So let's go.

Says Diana.

\- I'll go ahead and make sure the path is safe for you.

Say Caroline.

The girls manage to go quietly to the room where Martha and Wendollin were waiting, Sabrina and Joan were hidden near the door.

\- Why did you call everyone here?

Says Martha.

\- You'll see.

Say Caroline.

Gwendollin sits next to Wendollin and Lorraine opens a book.

\- What are you guys gonna do?

Says Martha.

\- Victoria told us to do this spell on Wendollin, Martha even though we don't want to do it, but what a pain.

Says Gwendollin.

\- You two will be unconscious for an hour as soon as you wake up, Wendollin will be back to normal.

Says Lorraine.

\- Okay... Well...

Says Wendollin.

\- (Wendy is really weird, her speech is weird and she's barely talking, but we're here to get you back).

Lorraine starts reciting a spell, Wendollin and Gwendollin become unconscious.

\- Mama Martha, why did you become a hunter witch?

Say Caroline.

\- Wait a minute. Did you tell Caroline about what we did in the past?

Says Martha.

\- you really did.

Say Caroline shocked.

\- Now that Natalie and Wendollin are unconscious, do you intend to get rid of me now?

Says Martha.

Diana returns to her normal appearance.

\- What? You?

Says Martha.

\- Martha Jordan, we came here to save you, please don't get in our way.

Says Diana.

\- And you really think I'm gonna take your side?

Says Martha.

Sabrina enters the room.

\- Sabrina! No!

Says Joan.

\- Stay there, Joan.

Say Sabrina.

\- Who the hell are you?

Says Martha.

\- Aunt Martha.

Say Sabrina.

Sabrina hugs Martha and Martha's necklace falls off.

\- Do I have a niece? My neck... I'm free!

Says Martha.

\- What do you mean free?

Say Sabrina.

\- 18 years with that slave necklace, now I'm finally free. Thank you, my niece.

Says Martha.

\- My name is Sabrina, Aunt Martha.

Say Sabrina.

\- So you're Violet's daughter? I haven't seen her for 18 years, since I was captured by Victoria she put that slave necklace on me.

Says Martha.

*Flashback of Martha.

\- Martha Jordan, you're kind of cute and persistent, but don't try to run away, you're mine.

Says Victoria.

\- I'll never be yours.

Says Martha.

\- You're already mine, Martha.

Says Victoria.

Victoria kisses Martha forcibly.

\- You blondes taste great.

Says Victoria.

Victoria puts a necklace on Martha.

\- My neck. What have you done to me?

Says Martha.

\- You will never again deny anything I tell you to do, what is on your neck is a slave necklace, only I or a relative of yours can take it off, unfortunately your family would never come to rescue you.

Says Victoria.

\- Your evil... Wonderful.

Says Martha.

\- Even your lines are controlled by me Martha, you will be responsible for making our rewards unconscious.

Says Victoria

*End of Martha's flashback.

\- So that's what happened to me.

Says Martha.

\- Aunt Martha, please run away for us, I promise you will be very well received by my sister she has been almost 20 years without seeing you.

Say Sabrina.

\- I'll go with you, but what are you doing with Wendollin?

Says Martha.

\- Lorraine is using a spell to recover her memory based on Gwendollin's memories.

Says Diana.

\- I understood, I spent years seeing what the others mocking with Wendollin and what the others were telling me to do with her, I have to do because my necklace controls me, I hope you succeed.

Says Martha.

Some time goes by and Lorraine finishes the spell.

\- Okay, girls, I'm done here. In half an hour, they'll wake up.

Says Lorraine.

\- Let's not waste any time we have to go.

Say Caroline.

They leave the room and walk a bit until Victoria shows up with Julia, Natalie and Esther.

\- That Lettuce-haired girl. I've seen her before.

Say Julia.

\- Lettuce hair is your ass your rusty hair bitch.

Says Diana showing her middle finger.

\- Caroline? What are you doing with them? Are you on their side?

Says Victoria shocked.

See you, aunt witches...

**An Unexpected Battle**

\- I can't believe my own daughter betrayed me and even let my enemies invade here.

Says Victoria.

\- I just followed my heart, Mama Victoria. I had to do the right thing.

Say Caroline.

\- I won't be able to go into a fight. My magic is exhausted by using the spell.

Says Lorraine.

\- Lorraine, you and Martha get out of here with Wendy and Gwen, we'll take care of them.

Says Diana.

Lorraine and Martha start to run but has the path blocked by Esther and Natalie.

\- I can't believe you're gonna leave us Martha and still have this problematic in your lap.

Says Natalie.

Esther and Natalie begin to charge a magic until they both gets kicked by Joan and Sabrina.

\- Get out of here! We'll take care of those two.

Says Joan.

\- Four against four looks like this battle will be interesting.

Says Diana.

\- I'm on your side too.

Say Caroline.

\- Leave it to us, Caroline. It wouldn't be nice for you to hit your own mothers.

Says Maria.

Meanwhile waiting on the outside.

\- I wonder if they'll make it.

Says Sarah II.

\- I hope so.

Says Michelle.

\- Whatever happens, I have to do it.

Says Sarah II.

\- What the...

Says Michelle.

Sarah II pulls Michelle out of the collar and kisses her.

\- Michelle, I really like you.

Says Sarah II.

\- Sarah! We can't play now, we have to make sure everything's okay out here.

Says Michelle.

\- I'm sorry, I just...

Says Sarah II.

Michelle puts two fingers on Sarah II's mouth.

\- You know, I kind of liked that kiss.

Says Michelle.

Michelle pulls Sarah II and kisses her.

\- I didn't know you liked me, Sarah.

Says Michelle.

\- I've been in love with you, Michelle, for a while now.

Says Sarah II.

\- I've been in love with you too for a while.

Says Michelle.

Martha and Lorraine appear where Michelle and Sarah II were almost taking of her clothes but they notice they coming.

\- Where are the others?

Says Michelle.

\- Something came up and Victoria found us.

Says Lorraine.

\- And you must be Martha Jordan?

Says Sarah II.

\- Why are my mother and aunt unconscious?

Says Michelle.

\- The others were caught?

Says Sarah II.

\- One question at a time, girls. Yes she is Martha Jordan, the others are facing Victoria and her girlfriends, Gwen and Wendy are unconscious because of the spell and only come back in half an hour, I am exhausted with magic.

Says Lorraine.

\- You're going to the Cavendish residence. I'm going in there to help my moms and Joan.

Says Sarah II.

\- But Sarah...

Says Michelle.

Sarah II kisses Michelle.

\- This may be our last kiss now go to the Cavendish residence, I'll do my best to meet you there. If isn’t I’ll finish what we are going to do, heh.

Says Sarah II.

Michelle, Martha and Lorraine set off back to the Cavendish residence carrying Gwendollin and Wendollin unconscious, Sarah II begins to head towards the secret entrance to meet the others, while they face the hunting witches.

\- So you intend to be like this, Caroline? Watch me defeat these four and then we'll take care of you to become one of us.

Says Victoria.

\- It's finally back to the same old Vic.

Say Julia.

Diana goes with everything towards Julia hitting a magic in her that makes her be thrown back with everything.

\- Julia! Nobody touches my sister.

Says Victoria charge magic.

Victoria tries to launch, but she's hit with everything by a kick of Maria.

\- You fire-haired girl, always getting in my way.

Says Victoria.

Maria starts hitting a series of magic to close of Victoria, but they are all defended.

\- I ain't no weak, fire hair.

Says Victoria.

Victoria defends herself and casts a magic that hits Maria with everything backwards.

\- Anyone who opposes Victoria McLaren will have the fate of that fire haired.

Say Natalie.

Sabrina hits a magic on Natalie, throwing it all back.

\- Shut up, please.

Say Sabrina.

\- Hey, are you just gonna stand there?

Says Esther looking at Joan.

Esther casts a magic on Joan, but nothing happens to Joan.

\- I don't want to use violence.

Says Joan.

\- But I do.

Says Esther.

Esther begins to cast several spells on Joan until one hour she ends up being hurt and thrown back, while Diana is in a battle tied against Julia.

\- How can you be so strong now?

Says Diana.

\- I'm not the same one Gwendollin defeated.

Say Julia.

Diana throws a magic at Julia, but she defends, but is hit with everything by a punch in her face, while several spells are thrown at her.

\- (what a crap this lettuce hair is strong).

Maria and Victoria are in a fierce battle throwing spells at each other and still not getting hurt.

\- You're still the same strong as before, but where's that little girl who was terrifying from before?

Says Victoria.

\- She's still here.

Says Maria hitting some punches in Victoria.

Victoria launches a draught pushing Mary backwards with everything.

\- (I can't let her get close, its punches and short-range spells hurt too much).

Maria begins to return with everything towards Victoria, while Esther continues to bomb Joan, but is interrupted by Caroline using a force field.

\- Hey, stop!

Say Caroline.

\- Two to attack? That's wonderful. You know what, Caroline? I've never liked you since you came into the world. You made Victoria stop being the same as before.

Says Esther.

Caroline takes off the force field and goes into an attack pose, but Joan grabs her shoulder.

\- I don't want to use violence, but I won't let you do that to your own daughter.

Says Joan.

\- Joan?

Say Caroline.

\- The little girl with the fire hair has finally stopped getting hit.

Says Esther.

Joan launches only a magic that knocks Esther unconscious and look shocked at her hands.

\- What? Am I that strong?

Says Joan.

See you, fighter witches...

**The Great Battle**

\- She knocked Esther out.

Say Natalie.

\- You're very strong, Joan.

Say Sabrina.

\- I'm sorry, but I had to use violence this time.

Says Joan.

Sabrina and Natalie continue to face each other while Joan takes care of Caroline.

\- You all right, Caroline?

Says Joan.

\- I'm fine, just shocked to hear that from my mother.

Say Caroline crying.

Natalie hits a magic that keeps Sabrina away.

\- Shocked to hear just that? Esther's right, you're a disgrace to us.

Say Natalie.

\- Hey, stop!

Says Joan.

\- Are you gonna be mad at me too? Esther is the weakest of us.

Say Natalie.

Sabrina hits a magic that explodes in Natalie.

\- Good to know you won't be beaten on time.

Say Sabrina.

Natalie makes the smoke dissipate and comes out a little wounded.

\- You bastard!

Say Natalie.

Meanwhile, Julia and Diana are half wounded.

\- You don't really give up lettuce hair.

Say Julia.

Diana casts magic with everything on Julia.

\- And you rusty hair bitch.

Says Diana.

Julia makes the smoke dissipate and hits a punch in Diana's stomach.

\- Was offended by that, lettuce hair?

Say Julia.

\- Not so much your rusty bitch.

Says Diana.

Diana was carrying two spells with her hands and hit everything on Julia's head.

\- What? You...

Say Julia.

After the explosion Diana appears half wounded with Julia on the floor.

\- I haven't lost yet.

Say Julia.

\- You're incapable of fighting now.

Says Diana.

Julia tries to get up, but can't, while Natalie and Sabrina are still facing each other.

\- (Damn. We're losing, Esther and Julia are already incapacitated and we're still outnumbered).

Sabrina hits a magic that makes Natalie fall to the ground.

\- You bastard!

Says Natalie trying to get up meanwhile Michelle, Martha and Lorraine are flying to the Cavendish residence.

\- You really made a point of carrying Wendy Michelle.

Says Martha.

\- Of course, Mrs. Jordan, she's my aunt I've always wanted to see and I'm sure Sabrina would do the same for you.

Says Michelle.

\- I've seen that you and Sarah are getting along very well, Michelle.

Says Lorraine.

Michelle gets blushed.

\- What is it, daughter? You can date at will, I don't even care if the family will continue or not, besides, Diana knows how to make a fertility stone.

Says Lorraine.

\- Sarah likes me, Mom. Are we gonna be as good a couple as you?

Says Michelle.

\- That's if they're not better, but I see you two almost taking off your clothes, don’t do that outside, someone can see you.

Says Lorraine.

\- You are different from Victoria and the others, they are not as close as you, Victoria has always preferred her sister Julia and for a while Wendollin, before her memory collapsed.

Says Martha.

\- What do you mean, collapsed?

Says Lorraine.

\- Everything was going well until about 2 years after you had tried to save Wendollin, she was gradually losing her ability to talk and the other girls did not help, even Victoria who lost interest and just let the girls continue to mock Wendollin and they did not like her anymore because Victoria gave more attention.

Says Martha.

\- When a memory spell is poorly performed and even more false can cause damage, Wendollin's days was not the best and all they did was make it worse by mocking and mistreating her, I hope she will be able to recover with my treatment.

Says Lorraine.

\- She's going, Mom. I know you've devoted years to it.

Says Michelle.

\- They will be very happy to see each other after 16 years of the last meeting and 17 since Wendollin still had his old memory.

Says Lorraine.

Meanwhile Victoria and Maria are half wounded and facing each other on equal terms.

\- (Natalie, Esther and Julia have already been left on the floor and by now the others should be far away from here).

Victoria casts a magic that drives Maria away.

\- Hey, stop!

Says Victoria.

\- Do you intend to let us go out in peace now, Victoria?

Says Maria.

\- (I'm gonna have to do that).

\- Yeah, you won this time, you bastards.

Says Victoria.

Victoria releases her wand.

\- (perfect, Esther has regained consciousness).

Diana, Maria, Joan, Sabrina and Caroline begin to walk towards the exit but stop for a moment and turn back.

\- You'd think you'd let us out that easy.

Says Diana.

\- I really wouldn't.

Says Victoria.

Esther, Julia and Natalie can hold their own.

\- Victoria, stop being so mean, even your girlfriends can't stand up.

Says Maria.

\- You won't get away that easy.

Says Victoria.

Victoria, Julia, Esther and Natalie hold hands and put their wands high concentrating a huge ball of magic that ends up being thrown with everything in the direction of the girls, causing a huge explosion that when it dissipates everyone appears unconscious with Victoria waking up first.

\- I had to use my last resort in that battle or I'd lose everything.

Says Victoria.

Victoria starts walking towards Caroline who was lying unconscious.

\- You'll never turn against me again, now I'll do what I did to you with Martha.

Says Victoria.

Victoria takes Caroline's arm but one hand prevents her from catching Caroline and as she looks up, Victoria encounters Joan a little injured.

\- What?

Says Victoria.

\- I won't let you mistreat your own daughter.

Says Joan.

\- You really think you can fight me, you little brat?

Says Victoria.

Sabrina shows up sitting dusty and a little injured.

\- Even that blonde isn’t unconscious?

Says Victoria.

Joan looks at her mothers and they're still unconscious.

\- Mommy!

Says Joan.

Joan goes towards his mothers.

\- How beautiful this family love is going to be a pity that it will be your last moment as a family.

Says Victoria.

Caroline gets up and pushes Victoria with everything.

\- Caroline! What are you doing?

Says Victoria.

\- I will never be on the side of someone who did so much harm to my mother Wendollin and my mother Martha, they are my real mothers.

Say Caroline.

Victoria slaps Caroline in the face.

\- I'm the one who carried you in the belly, who get pregnant, I'm the one who kidnapped them both to be your mothers, you have one of the best witches appearance and you thank me like that?

Says Victoria.

Joan sees the scene and goes to Victoria and hits it with a punch.

\- Who do you think you are to mistreat your daughter?

Says Joan.

\- She won't be my daughter anymore if you keep talking like that.

Says Victoria.

\- And I don't want to be the mother of someone like you Victoria McLaren, I'm just Caroline Jordan Benson from today.

Say Caroline.

\- Your little theater was so useful that we were able to regain consciousness.

Say Julia.

Julia, Natalie and Esther appear close to Victoria.

\- What now, Joan? We're outnumbered.

Say Caroline.

\- I'll take care of it.

Says Joan.

See you, mother witches...

**The reunion of the sisters**

\- But no way, Joan, I won't let these bastards touch you with a finger.

Say Sabrina.

Sabrina goes to Joan and kisses her.

\- Sabrina! This is no time for that.

Says Joan.

\- How cute that looks for the family, a shame we're gonna end it.

Says Victoria.

\- You should run away while you had time and not mess with our family.

Say Julia.

\- I'm not part of your family Victoria McLaren!

Say Caroline.

Sabrina takes Joan's hand.

\- Let's do it, Joan.

Say Sabrina.

\- Okay.

Says Joan.

\- It's not like the two of you are gonna make it.

Says Victoria.

\- I'm sorry, Caroline.

Says Joan.

Joan and Sabrina raise their hands with their wands and start concentrating magic.

\- What are you waiting for? Attack her!

Says Victoria.

\- But we're badly hurt, Vic.

Says Esther coughing blood.

\- You're a real weakling, Esther.

Say Julia.

Victoria, Julia, Natalie and Esther start going with everything towards Joan and Sabrina, but Caroline blocks the passage of four.

\- Get out of my way, you bastard! You're the ruin of us, along with that defective mother of yours.

Say Julia.

Caroline casts magic with everything on Julia.

\- Don't talk about Mama Wendy like that!

Say Caroline.

Caroline begins to go on top of the other three alone while Sabrina and Joan concentrate the magic ball.

\- You know something. Julia was always right, you were my ruin, I regret that I was the person who carried you.

Says Victoria.

Caroline tries to cast a magic, but Victoria grabs her by the neck.

\- I have to correct my mistakes.

Says Victoria.

\- Vic, you don't have to kill her, we can use her as brute force just by putting a slave necklace on her.

Say Julia.

\- You're right. What are you waiting for, attack the other two!

Says Victoria.

Esther, Natalie and Julia start heading towards Joan and Sabrina as Victoria pushing Caroline through her hair.

\- Now!

Say Sabrina and Joan.

Sabrina and Joan throw the magic in the direction of the four and in this Caroline is released from Victoria, dodging the huge ball of magic.

\- What? You...

Says Victoria.

The magic ball hits all four and explodes with everything, when the smoke dissipates the four are on the ground unconscious and Caroline a little injured by getting almost hit.

\- I'm sorry, Caroline.

Says Joan.

\- Don't worry, Joan, at least you got it.

Say Caroline.

Sarah II finally gets to where they were, but it's over.

\- Girls, I've come to save you!

Says Sarah II.

Sarah looks at everything in horror.

\- Mommy!

Says Sarah II.

\- Sarah?

Says Joan.

\- What happened here? Why are mommies passed out?

Says Sarah II.

\- It was a long battle, Sarah, I know you didn't make it in time, but I thank you for wanting to help us.

Says Joan.

Joan takes Maria and Sarah II takes Diana.

\- Let's go home.

Says Joan.

Meanwhile, Michelle, Lorraine and Martha finally make it to the Cavendish residence.

\- We're here!

Says Michelle.

Violet looks at them and sees Martha.

\- Martha?

Says Violet.

\- It's me Violet, I'm finally back.

Says Martha.

Violet runs out and hugs Martha with everything.

\- I missed you so much, Martha.

Says Violet crying.

\- What happened to Gwendollin and that other girl? What about my daughters?

Says Eleanor.

\- We had a little complication Mrs. Cavendish, they were spotted by Victoria and should be facing the same now.

Says Michelle.

\- I have to help!

Says Eleanor.

Lorraine holds Eleanor.

\- Please, Mrs. Cavendish, don't risk it, if Diana and Maria are caught we'll go back with everything and she'll trust you to take care of the girls if they can't come back anymore.

Says Lorraine.

\- You're right, Lorraine, I can't take a chance, now it's better to wait and wish for them to come back.

Says Eleanor.

\- And Sabrina?

Says Violet.

\- She's there too.

Says Lorraine.

\- I hope she comes back too, I'm worried.

Says Violet.

\- Don't worry, Violet, my daughter is very strong.

Says Martha.

Lorraine and Michelle take Gwendollin and Wendollin into the room and as soon as they lie down they regain consciousness.

\- What? Where... I, uh... Hello? Hello?

Says Wendollin.

\- Did you guys make it?

Says Gwendollin.

Gwendollin and Wendollin stand up and look at each other.

\- Wendy?

Says Gwendollin.

\- Gwen!

Says Wendollin.

Wendollin and Gwendollin hug each other.

\- I, uh... I miss... So much... You... It's...

Says Wendollin.

\- I miss you too.

Says Gwendollin.

Martha shows up and goes to Wendollin.

\- Martha... You... What... Just... Here?

Says Wendollin.

\- I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, Wendollin Benson.

Says Martha.

\- I, uh... I know... You... Are... Forced... To... Do...

Says Wendollin.

Wendollin hugs Martha and kisses her.

\- Martha... You, uh... Do you want...

Says Wendollin.

\- I want to be yours, Wendollin Benson.

Says Martha.

\- I, uh... You... I love... Me... Call... Just... Wendy...

Says Wendollin.

Good to see Wendy next to Martha.

Says Gwendollin.

\- I thought Wendollin would be fall in love with you, Gwen.

Says Lorraine.

\- I, uh... Have you... I get it... What... We're sisters.

Says Wendollin.

\- Hey, Aunt Wendy.

Says Michelle.

\- She's my daughter Michelle.

Says Gwendollin.

\- Hey, Michelle... You, uh... It's... very... Beautiful.

Says Wendollin.

\- You too, Aunt Wendy, your daughter will be here soon, I hope.

Says Michelle.

\- Caroline... What... Girl... Wonderful... I love… So much…

Says Wendollin.

\- Our daughter Wendy.

Says Martha.

\- Yes, uh... Our daughter.

Says Wendollin.

Later, Joan, Sarah II, Sabrina and Caroline arrived carrying Diana and Maria.

\- We're here!

Says Sarah II.

Michelle runs out and hugs Sarah II.

\- Sarah! It's so good to see you're safe and sound.

Says Michelle.

\- Sabrina! Are you all right? Did those witches hurt you a lot?

Says Violet.

\- They just hurt a little mommy, but me and Joan are strong.

Say Sabrina.

\- I only did what I could to protect her.

Says Joan.

Sabrina kisses Joan.

\- And you did very well, Joan, and he even brought his mothers back.

Say Sabrina.

\- My granddaughters!

Says Eleanor.

Eleanor hugs Sarah II and Joan.

\- We're fine, Grandma.

Says Sarah II.

\- Your mothers had a very difficult fight to be unconscious.

Says Eleanor.

\- It was just Victoria's attack and her other three girlfriends.

Says Joan.

\- The two were holding on tightly against them and Miss Maria was able to match Victoria.

Say Sabrina.

Martha and Wendollin see Caroline a bit wounded and hug her.

\- We'll take care of you, Caroline.

Says Martha.

\- Yeah, uh… We... Love... You… We… Will Try… Our best.

Says Wendollin.

\- You're my only real mommies.

Say Caroline.

Diana and Maria regain consciousness.

\- Where are we?

Says Maria.

\- Are we home?

Says Diana.

\- You got it mommies.

Says Joan.

\- You who got it girls.

Says Diana.

\- You saved us and you still took us home.

Says Maria.

Diana and Mary hugs Joan and Sarah II.

\- You're the best witches of all time, I'm proud of you.

Says Diana.

See you, witches families...

**Julia's get mad**

An hour goes by since Victoria and her girlfriends were defeated, they regain consciousness.

\- What? Defeated again? And for another fire hair girl?

Says Victoria.

Julia slaps Victoria in the face.

\- What do you expect? You haven't really learned your weakness!

Say Julia.

Natalie and Esther look at both of them paralyzed with fear.

\- What are you looking at? Do I have to fix this at once? I guess I'm the only one with a mind here?

Say Julia.

\- I made a mistake raising Caroline to be someone with good manners.

Says Victoria.

\- And you just figured it out? After 15 years.

Say Julia.

\- Now she turned against us, she should have listened to you all the time, Julia, you were right.

Says Victoria.

\- 16 years of pure damage Victoria! That girl was a mistake! You should never have accepted that fertility stone! At least created her to be one of us, but you decide to create her with love.

Say Julia.

Victoria starts crying and punching the floor in anger.

\- I've never seen Victoria like this.

Say Natalie.

\- Me neither.

Says Esther.

\- Goddamn it! Those damn ones!

Says Victoria.

\- Are you going to stand still? Why don't you report them to the big witches? They're a great starting point, it's all very easy to get over £100.

Say Julia.

\- I don't want money! Money we've got to spare! I want to get rid of those damn witches!

Says Victoria.

\- Why don't you kill them? You won that tournament and you can do whatever you want.

Say Julia.

\- Because I still can't kill anyone unless it was a duel with the person.

Says Victoria.

\- Then do it, they'll be damned for sure.

Say Julia.

\- Those bastards took my Caroline and took away from me, so many years of breeding her with love.

Says Victoria.

\- So many years raising her to be weak and you still had the stupidity to keep her with her problematic mother.

Say Julia.

Victoria takes Julia's head and beats her with everything on the floor.

\- Don't talk about Wendollin or Caroline like that. They're mistakes I made. But I love them. Don’t say that again bitch.

Says Victoria angry.

\- If they're mistakes, why didn't you get rid of them when you had the chance?

Say Julia.

Victoria was going to hit again Julia, but Natalie and Esther are holding her by the arms.

\- Victoria! Control yourself!

Say Natalie.

\- Let go off me.

Says Victoria.

Natalie and Esther are terrified and release Victoria.

\- I never wanted to do that because I loved Wendollin until she got into trouble and Caroline came from me, Julia, when I thought about getting rid of Wendollin at once, I had a moment of weakness seeing Caroline so cheerful with Wendollin, I was holding a knife I was going to use, but I didn't want to do it in front of Caroline.

Says Victoria.

\- This moment of your weakness ruined us, Victoria, at least trying to take Wendollin somewhere else and get rid of her, you wouldn't pay for it, she was missing so they wouldn't even care.

Say Julia.

\- I'm surprised how you've become this person, Julia.

Says Victoria.

\- I didn't get weak like you, Victoria.

Say Julia.

\- If you were in my place, you'd understand.

Says Victoria.

\- If I were in your place we would be the most powerful witches in the world, Diana Cavendish would be our slave who would forcibly make fertility stones, first of all Wendollin would be 20 pounds instead of an experiment, Caroline would be a successor in our kingdom of witches and yet that fire hair would be forced to kill the supreme leader for us to stay in her place. You don't seem to think Victoria. Tomorrow we're going to the Cavendish residence and I don't want to leave there empty-handed, Victoria McLaren.

Say Julia.

\- Okay, Julia.

Says Victoria.

Victoria keeps looking down.

\- Julia's giving Victoria orders?

Say Natalie.

\- I've never seen that before?

Says Esther.

\- Don't you understand Victoria? You've become so weak that you're taking orders from me, before you were the one ordering here.

Say Julia.

\- I'm still the same Victoria as before.

Says Victoria.

Victoria gets up and uses a rebuilding magic.

\- Is that so? Well, I think you're still a weak one.

Say Julia.

Victoria turns her face and walks out to her room.

\- You think you're gonna work it out like this, Victoria!

Say Julia.

Natalie puts her hand on Julia's shoulder.

\- What is it now?

Say Julia.

\- Julia, leave Victoria alone thinking a little, it all shocked her.

Say Natalie.

\- I'm shocked.

Say Julia.

Julia takes Natalie's hand off her shoulder and walks furiously towards her room.

\- Victoria's softened those years up a lot.

Says Esther.

\- Let's see what she intends to do now, she can't just leave it at that.

Says Natalie.

October 21st at the Cavendish residence.

\- So you're Gwendollin's sister?

Says Eleanor.

\- Yeah...

Says Wendollin.

\- You talk in a weird way, something must have happened to you.

Says Eleanor.

\- My sister was damaged by a poorly performed memory spell.

Says Gwendollin.

\- We're gonna help her.

Says Diana.

\- Thank you. Thank you.

Says Wendollin.

\- I'll do anything for you, honey.

Says Martha.

\- In a while, she'll be back to her old self.

Says Lorraine.

Victoria, Julia, Natalie and Esther show up at the door of the Cavendish residence.

\- What do you want here?

Says Diana.

\- We just want to make an offer.

Says Victoria.

Victoria and the others release their wands.

\- You see, we're not going to face each other, I just want you to accept my offer.

Says Victoria.

\- And we should take it?

Says Diana.

\- If you don't accept it will be the end of the Cavendish and those other witch families that lives with you.

Says Victoria.

\- What? You don't...

Says Diana.

\- Better listen to Victoria before it's too late.

Say Julia.

\- I just want to talk alone with Diana and her wife the rest will know as soon as I'm done with them. They're gonna have to agree that I don't want this beautiful lady to be without her granddaughters.

Says Victoria.

Victoria kisses Eleanor and she slaps Victoria in the face.

\- Respect me, girl!

Says Eleanor.

\- You have a great taste Mrs. Cavendish and still remain wonderful even at the age of 46.

Says Victoria.

\- Are we gonna talk or not, Victoria?

Says Diana.

\- We will.

Says Victoria.

Diana and Maria go with Victoria to a room.

\- I want you to get out of here once and for all.

Says Victoria.

See you, evil witches...

**Goodbye Cavendish family (Final)**

\- What? What are you saying with that?

Says Diana.

\- I want all of you fire-colored hair to leave the United Kingdom at once.

Says Victoria.

\- What if we don't want to?

Says Diana.

\- It will be the end of many witch families, including your Diana Cavendish.

Says Victoria.

\- But they're my daughters and my wife.

Says Diana.

\- As I am being benevolent I will allow you to leave with your wife Diana Cavendish, simply I hate these fire-colored hairs and their descendants, the two of them have defeated me.

Says Victoria.

\- Diana? Are you gonna do that?

Says Maria.

\- I think it's good that you do this, or my little sister will report you all to the big witches, and she won't be happy with me leaving you just for that.

Says Victoria.

\- I'm sorry Maria, I'm gonna have to go with you.

Says Diana.

\- But Diana and our daughters?

Says Maria.

\- I have another offer too, but I know they'll say no. A duel to the death between me, Julia, Esther and Natalie against you two and the Benson sisters.

Says Victoria.

\- We're not gonna kill anybody!

Says Maria.

\- You look strange, Victoria. You're not the same one who captured me.

Says Diana.

\- I lost two people I really loved and now I must be paying for everything I've done in the past.

Says Victoria.

\- But what's the point of kicking us out of our own house?

Says Maria.

\- If it were up to me, you'd get on with your lives normally, but Julia wouldn't be satisfied with just that.

Says Victoria.

\- And separating our family will please Julia?

Says Diana.

\- If you follow my plan, go.

Says Victoria.

\- Plan?

Says Diana.

Victoria falls in her knees Diana and Maria.

\- I regret everything I've done to witches like you and it's my fault you'll still go through this.

\- Victoria...

Says Diana.

Victoria gets up.

\- Please agree to my plan. As much as I've destroyed your family...

Says Victoria.

\- What would that be?

Says Diana.

\- I'll tell you.

Says Victoria.

*Flashback in Victoria.

The day before, after the defeat Victoria calls Esther to talk alone in her room.

\- Today's not my day, Vic.

Says Esther.

\- I'm the one who decides whose day it is.

Says Victoria.

\- Then take advantage of me, Vic.

Says Esther.

\- That's not why I called you Esther. I want to ask you something. Can I entrust you with this mission?

Says Victoria.

\- Shall we go back to activity?

Says Esther excited.

\- We're never gonna do that again.

Says Victoria.

\- What? But then why did you call me here for a mission?

Says Esther.

Victoria looks at Esther with a sad face and hugs her.

\- We are horrible people Esther, we lost our daughter that I wanted to raise with so much love and Wendollin.

Says Victoria.

\- But Vic, they betrayed us.

Says Esther.

\- No, Esther, they didn't betray us, Caroline just did what was right. All I wanted was to give her a better world.

Says Victoria.

\- Victoria...

Says Esther.

\- Esther, we're gonna fake the death of Diana and Maria.

Says Victoria.

\- What do you mean?

Says Esther.

\- I'll tell Julia that we're both going to fight them in a duel to the death, then we show up a bit hurt and with fake bodies just so Julia can believe it.

Says Victoria.

\- Victoria. Why do you want to do that?

Says Esther.

\- Because Julia would never leave them alone and I don't want to destroy any more witch families, what happened to me was just the time I had to pay for all the evil I caused.

Says Victoria.

\- But we did what the law allowed.

Says Esther.

\- What is that law that treats witches like us like that? We shouldn't be capturing witches like ourselves, but protecting them.

Says Victoria.

\- You were protecting us, Vic.

Says Esther.

\- You just did what I told you. Are you with me on this plan?

Says Victoria.

\- All right, Victoria, I'll be with you till the end.

Says Esther.

Victoria kisses Esther.

\- Exactly what you told me when we first started dating.

Says Victoria.

A while later Victoria will meet with Julia and Natalie to discuss the plan.

\- You took your time! And now what are you gonna do, Vic?

Say Julia.

\- A duel to the death.

Says Victoria.

\- A duel to the death? That's wonderful. I'm gonna be able to kill those bastards.

Say Julia.

Victoria hits the table.

\- You're not gonna kill anybody, Julia! It's gonna be me and Esther against Maria and Diana!

Says Victoria.

\- What? Are you crazy? Esther's a weakling. What about the others?

Say Julia.

\- Don't talk like that about Esther. You know she came before you, Julia. And as for the others, leave them alone. Wendollin has been through a lot suffering, Martha too.

Says Victoria.

\- You're a weak Victoria!

Say Julia.

\- That's my decision.

Says Victoria.

\- I'm afraid I'll agree to that, at least those two will die.

Say Julia.

* End of Flashback in Victoria.

\- So that's it.

Says Victoria.

\- But why my family?

Says Maria.

\- Because then you won't be alone.

Says Victoria.

\- Can't we just hide?

Says Diana.

\- It would be too risky, Julia knows about your presence. Don't worry, there's a house where you can stay in the north of France.

Says Victoria.

\- All right, Victoria McLaren, I'll agree to your plan.

Says Diana.

\- Thank you very much Diana Cavendish, come tomorrow with Maria just to confirm to Julia that you will be there.

Says Victoria.

Victoria, Diana and Maria leave the room and go back to where everyone was.

\- What about Victoria?

Say Julia.

\- Come on, Julia.

Says Victoria.

\- All right, let's go.

Say Julia.

Victoria, Julia, Natalie and Esther leaves.

\- So what did she propose?

Says Gwendollin.

Diana goes to Sarah II and hugs her.

\- Farewell daughter, from today you will be my successor.

Says Diana crying.

\- Successor? Why Mom?

Says Sarah II.

\- I'm going to have to leave the UK with Maria and all the daughters who came out of her.

Says Diana.

\- Diana...

Says Eleanor.

Diana hugs Eleanor.

\- Bye, Mom.

Says Diana.

They all hugs Diana and Mary.

\- Let's pack up.

Says Diana.

\- Where are you going?

Says Eleanor.

\- Victoria provided us with a house in France.

Says Diana.

\- One day our families will be reunited.

Says Maria.

\- Can I come with you?

Say Sabrina.

\- Sabrina!

Says Violet.

\- I love Joan, I don't want to stay away from her.

Say Sabrina.

Sabrina goes to Alice and Violet and hugs them.

\- Bye-bye, mommies.

Say Sabrina.

\- My niece I met yesterday is leaving.

Says Martha.

\- Goodbye, my cousin. It's good to have met you.

Say Caroline.

The next day Sabrina, Joan, Felicia and Gabrielle fly to the house in France, Diana and Maria go to where Victoria scored to meet them.

\- So you guys came?

Says Victoria.

\- We're ready.

Says Diana.

\- My sister will completely obliterate you.

Say Julia.

\- I will, you two wait out here in case they try to escape.

Says Victoria.

Diana, Maria, Victoria and Esther go to the right place.

\- Now what?

Says Diana.

Victoria points the wand and creates a copy of Diana and Maria.

\- Go, go, go!

Says Victoria.

\- How do we get out of here?

Says Diana.

\- Like that.

Victoria points her wand at Diana and Maria, teleporting them elsewhere.

\- I know it here.

Says Diana.

\- It was their old base.

Says Maria.

Let's go.

Says Diana.

Maria and Diana leave from there towards their new home and a while later Victoria and Esther hurt themselves and go to Julia and Natalie.

\- We did it.

Says Victoria.

\- Let me see if they're really dead.

Say Julia.

Julia goes to the copies and checks them out.

\- Who knew you could do that, Victoria?

Say Julia.

\- Now let's go home and we'll never get back to activity.

Says Victoria.

\- What?

Say Julia shocked.

Diana and Maria moved to France and stayed there for the rest of their lives, Joan and Sabrina had no daughters, but Felicia and Gabrielle continued the Du Nord family, which remained in France for many generations, Sarah II and Michelle made a fertility stone and had four daughters, Wendollin gradually recovered until in 1780 she was fully recovered, the supreme leader died in 1781 and who took her place was Victoria McLaren who in the same year made a law that openly allowed witches to date each other, Diana lived until the year 1854 dying at 117 years old, Maria lived until 1860 dying at 123 years old, the next Diana took years to be born until in 1898 finally came a Cavendish with the name Diana.

See you, lesbian witches, someday, somewhere!


End file.
